8 Days a Week
by LaTuaCantante86
Summary: Bella starts a new job at Edwards families restaurant and sparks ignite. See full summary inside. AU/AH, CANONS, slightly OOC, LEMONS GALORE!
1. AN

**Ok so this Is just one big A/N basically explaining the how the story will go.**

**First of all it's rated M for a reason, so beware! There you're warned. It's rated M for future lemons, language, adult content that sort of thing. Speaking of lemons, oh yes! There will be lemons. Lol! Lots and lots of lemons to be exact and they will be graphic. So again you are warned!**

**Secondly this story will be strictly in either Bella's or Edward's point of view. Not that I don't love any of the other characters, I just like stories better in their point of views better.**

**Now some background info. Bella gets hired as a hostess at a very fun restaurant called Volterra. (I know not very original but I like it). Volterra is owned by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their daughter Alice, along with their two sons Emmett and Edward all work there. Edward is a chef, Alice is waitress, and Emmett is the bartender. Rosalie Hale along with her twin brother Jasper Hale work there as well. Alice and Jasper are together of course, and Rose is engaged to Emmett. Rose is a waitress along with Alice and Jasper is a waiter. None of them know Bella..yet!**

**Some characters will be slightly OOC at times, mainly I'm talking about Edward and Bella. Especially when things start to heat up. Come on you know you love a little dirty Eddie and Bella! **

**This takes place in Forks and the reason nobody knows Bella yet because she just moved here to go to Forks University. Bella lives at home in Charlie's house but Charlie died awhile ago and left her the house. Now before you get confused, Bella lived with her mother Rene throughout her childhood and she would visit Charlie from time to time in the summer. When Charlie died and left Bella the house she knew that she wouldn't sell it because she knew how much it meant to Charlie. So that's why she applied to Forks University to major in English, so she could just live in the house instead of a campus. Ok so that's out of the way.**

**She's very good friends with Angela Weber whom she met in college, and Angela is dating Jacob Black. I know boo to me, whatever.. I'm team Edward all the way, but I don't hate Jacob so I threw him in here and he is happy! So you can be happy for him to. Other characters will come into the story as well but those are surprises right now.**

**So okay lets see. Bella is a freshman at Forks college and is majoring in English along with Angela. The Cullens and Hales go to Forks also, but have not run into Bella yet obviously. Edward is majoring in Culinary Arts, Alice in Fashion Management, Emmett in Business, Rose in Engineering, and Jasper in History. Bella is 19 and so is Edward, Alice is 20, and Emmett, Rose and Jasper are all 21.**

**Okay last note here, I am honestly not a writer. I suck at punctuation the most, so please bare with me if I the paragraphs are too long or I put too many commas in or whatnot. I proof read everything so there shouldn't be any grammar mistakes, but I may miss something. **

**This is my first BIG fanfic so please be gracious and kind to me. I have another fanfic on here, just a little lemon so I'm familiar on how to post things, hopefully I wont screw up anything too bad. Like I said this is a BIG fanfic. I want it to be very long and hopefully I'll try to make the chapter last long too. I'll also try to be very descriptive of things, like clothing and surroundings. Like I said I'm not really a writer and I'm actually kind of scared doing this. If you review and I don't reply to you, please don't hate me I probably just don't know what to say to thank you or whatever, so don't take it personally, I love any and all reviews!**

**Okay so let the story begin! Any questions let me know, but as of right now I'm going through scenarios in my head so I might not have an answer for you just yet.**

**Oh and if you haven't figured it out. This an all human fanfic.**

**Thank you!**


	2. prologue

**BPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

_Ugh!_ I thought to myself. I am NOT a morning person, to put it lightly.

Normally I would just roll over and hit that stupid little snooze button and fall back asleep but today was the start of my new job at Volterra and I definitely did not want to be late for my first day.

I was still in awe that I actually got the job. My friend Angela just laughed at me when I received the call telling me I was hired and that I started on Monday at 12:00pm. I literally was jumping up and down like I just won the lottery. My reaction was over-the-top I guess you could say considering it was just a hostess job at a restaurant.

I absolutely loved Volterra though. That's why I was so excited. It was such a fun place to go to, so I figure it's probably fun to work at too right? And anyways I needed a job and since I am only a freshman in college I didn't want anything too serious just yet.

By the way I am Bella Swan, 19 years of age and I go to Forks University majoring in English. I decided to apply there after my father, Charlie Swan died in a car accident a few years ago. He left me his house in Forks and I knew what it meant to him and I just couldn't sell it. After all I went to visit that house when I was younger all the time in the summer for a few weeks.

Forks University isn't actually a bad college at all, even though I just started a couple months ago, I really enjoyed it, and I really enjoyed that I didn't have to stay on campus either.

I'm not much of a kegger, party type girl. I know boring, right? Exactly my point of view about myself.

I am in no way ugly, just utterly plain. Plain Jane is what I call myself and I am strangely comfortable with my little nickname. Of course my friend Angela is not ok with it. Angela Weber is one of my best friends in Forks, actually she's my only friend here besides her boyfriend Jacob Black.

We met in college. She is also majoring in English and we have almost every class together. She's a lot like me, very quiet and sometimes shy, but that's only when we're around a lot of people. When it's just me and her or me, her and her boyfriend Jacob she's a lot more alive.

She feels the need to tell me I'm just hiding my beauty from people because I'm too afraid of getting hurt. Which she is right, except for the beauty part, I just can't comprehend that.

How can a girl that has plain chocolate brown hair, (which thank god for hair straighteners or else my mane would be totally out of control) boring brown eyes, utterly pale skin, (at least I have a good complexion) be beautiful? I am also a mere 5'5" which makes me seem younger than I actually am. At least I am grateful that I have a very slender build. I have curves in the right places (which didn't show up until _after_ high school!) But I tend to cover my body up in baggy clothes. Hey they're comfortable and I like to be comfortable. So see utterly plain!

Angela and Jacob are always trying to set me up with people and I always find a way to get out of it. It's not that I have anything against dating it's just that my last boyfriend decided to be the worst choice I've ever made in my life and I'm still not entirely comfortable will trusting just yet.

James was definitely the worst human being (if you can call him that) that I've ever encountered. Not only did he almost make me lose my closest friends Angela and Jacob, but he also cheated on me with Lauren Mallory. The most stuck up, evilest bitch on the face of this earth! And I caught them 'in the act' so to speak which made it even worse. Thank god that I had only been dating James for a little over a month, so at least I felt I hadn't wasted too much time on that vile creature.

But it's time to put that past me. James is my past and I am ready to start a new future. And I have a strange feeling that starting this job at Volterra will be the just the start I need.

**A/N**

**Ok good so far? It gets better and there will be epov next. Please r/r and let me know if it's ok. **


	3. brand new day

**EPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

_Ugh! _I thought to myself.

It's not that I'm not a morning person, it's just that I closed last night and of course at 10 minutes till we closed there had a been a couple that came in with their child wanting to come in and eat. Since technically we were still open, we couldn't refuse.

I wasn't really that mad though, they looked exhausted and they felt really bad about coming in so late. At least they ordered just simple burgers and fries, nothing fancy, which was good for me since I was the last chef left.

I work at Volterra restaurant which my family happens to own. I work there as chef and my sister Alice and brother Emmett also work there, along with their significant others Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

I absolutely love working there. Not only is it extremely fun, but I get to work with my family and friends and also do a job that I love immensely.

By the way I'm Edward Cullen, 19 years of age and I go to Forks University majoring in Culinary Arts. I grew up in Forks, Washington and I have lived here all of my life.

Forks kind of is a dreadful place, hardly ever a sunny day, and it rains all the time, but Forks almost has it's perks, well to me anyways. I'm not much for big city life. I prefer my life quiet with little excitement as possible. I'll take a nice day of playing my piano or cooking over a big night club or party any day.

I know I'm utterly boring and dull, unlike my siblings and friends.

Alice is a little pixie like character that can be extremely annoying, but I love her anyways. She stands about 5'2" with short, spikey black hair and is very tiny. Don't let her size fool you, she can be a brute when she wants, I don't ever dare mess with her, especially when it comes to shopping! Her and Jasper have been dating ever since we started high school.

Jaspers a year older than us, and he is one of my best friends. He's about 6'2 with blonde shaggy type hair and a decent build. Not that I check him out or anything, but he's a pretty good looking guy. The Hales are just naturally good looking. His twin sister Rosalie looks like a super model. She has been with my brother Emmett since junior year in high school. They started dating just after Alice and Jasper started dating. And now they are engaged. I'm extremely happy for the both of them, we all knew it would happen, but I'm really happy for my brother Emmett.

Emmett is the same age as Jasper and Rose. My brother looks like a bear on steroids if I'm being quite honest. He has a huge build, very muscular and is the typical jock type. I love my brother but his muscles definitely clog his brain sometimes I think. He has no shame, and doesn't ever think before he speaks, and is also always pulling pranks on people, mainly me. He may look like he's going to crush the life out of you, but honestly on the inside he's a big softy, especially with Rose. Him and Rose definitely belong together, perfect fit personality wise. His massive build compliments her super model body and all, but I really think they're the only two people who can stand each other enough to be together. Rose puts Emmett in his place a lot, but she's almost as bad as him sometimes.

Rose, like I said, looks like a super model, and she doesn't hide the fact that she loves how people look at her. Her pigheadedness goes perfectly with Emmett. I love them both, but they drive me crazy sometimes. Rose and Emmett have no shame honestly, they openly flaunt themselves and they have no trouble showing you that they love each other. What I'm trying to say is public display of affection isn't something in their vocabulary. They'll 'go at' each other in front of anyone, anywhere, and they have before. I don't have a problem with that so much as they do it in front of me all the time, and honestly I don't want to see that.

As for me I stand at 6'2" with copperish colored hair and sticks up everywhere and basically can't be controlled in the slightest, but it's not a bad look on me I guess. I have emerald green eyes, that at least help out my pale face. I'm fairly built, not like Emmett but I'm well defined if I may say so.

My sister Alice is constantly trying to 'hook me up' with these stupid college girls all the time. It gets on my nerves, if I wanted a date I would go out and get one myself. As for Emmett, he's convinced that I'm gay, which I assure you I'm not, not that there's anything wrong with that.

I just can't stand these college girls that throw themselves at me, and they expect me to be attracted to them when they're drooling over me like a piece of meat they can just eat up and throw away for the next piece. I'm sorry but that's just not appealing to me at all. It actually disgusts me to the point I'm almost psychically ill! Maybe I am being a little mean towards them, but after Tanya I'm utterly convinced that there isn't anyone descent left in this world.

Tanya and I dated for only a short while (thank god) but I was actually starting to warm up to her. I guess she grew too tired of me not wanting to jump her bones so she went out and screwed anyone and everyone to teach me a lesson. Sorry if I have morals, I guess those just don't mean anything today.

I'm over her now, she's really not worth thinking about, but I'm not ready to start trusting people yet, that's why I just concentrate on cooking. It helps me vent, and usually is very time consuming, plus everyone loves my cooking, so that makes me feel better.

I'm glad that I have the afternoon shift today, even though I had to get up early but I really didn't want to close again. It's days like this I'm glad that vile creature Mike Newton worked as the other chef, so I wouldn't have to close every night. I partially think Mike thinks that working at night and on weekends he'll catch a hottie or something, even though we rarely go out of the kitchen during our shifts. He's slimey like that, so that's what I believe motivates him.

I finally got up out of bed, got a shower and grabbed some coffee. To my surprise I was actually running early. Despite the fact I had a little bit of a rough start this morning I had a strange feeling that today would actually be a really good day for me. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling like today is going to change my life, in a good way.

**A/N**

**Okay so there's the first chapter in epov. I tried give you guys as much info as possible in this chapter. The next chapter will be back in bpov and it'll be her getting ready for work and the start of her first day and first encounter with the cullens!**

**Thanks **


	4. blush

_**BPOV**_

I got up finally with enough time to spare and hopped into the shower.

After I washed away the stress that's been building inside me since I went to bed I opened up my closet to try to find something decent to wear. I was told by Esme Cullen, who hired me, that for today I should just wear a pair of jeans and white blouse, and I'll get my Volterra shirt when I get there.

I finally found the top that I wanted to wear, not something I would normally wear. It was form fitting and I usually stick to looser tops, but I did want to make a good first impression. Despite that I normally wear baggy clothes my jeans are always fitting, never loose.

I combed my hair out and let it hang down so it just flowed freely. I applied just a hint of make up, nothing too much. Just a little light brown eyeliner and some brown eyeshadow, followed by just a touch of blush and last some clear lip gloss.

I looked at the finish product in the bathroom mirror and was pleasantly surprised. I didn't look bad at all. _Maybe I should take Angela's advice_ I thought. Okay Bella lets not get ahead of ourselves here.

I went into the kitchen to get some coffee and ate a little bowl of cereal. I looked over at the clock and realized that even though I had a rough start getting out of bed I was pretty early. _Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt being early for your first day right?_ With that I washed the dishes I just dirtied and went out to start my new day.

I got outside, and walked over to my old beat up truck. Sure my truck was old, beat up, and barely ran but I love it. It was all mine, and I had paid for it. Jacob's father Billy sold me the truck for really cheap right after I met him and Angela. I immediately fell in love with it. It wasn't flashy, not in the least, and it was sturdy, which is great thing for me. I am not the most graceful of people, in fact I'm probably the most clumsiest person on the face of the earth. Shockingly I haven't tripped yet today at all. _Don't jinx yourself Bella._

The engine roared to life and even though I've had the truck for a couple months now, it still startled me every time I started it up.

I was still very early upon arriving at Volterra despite the fact my truck tops out at around 55, not that I ever needed to drive any faster than that. I personally get a little freaked out about flying down the road.

I hopped out of my truck and noticed two other cars parked in the lot. The first one was extremely flashy. It was definitely a sports car, probably a Mercedes. It was sparkling in the sun and there wasn't the slightest bit of dirt or spot on the shiny black car. _That must be Esme's car _I thought.

I knew she said she would be here to help me along on my first day, but the other car I couldn't explain. The fact that I was thirty minutes early and they didn't open until 1 made me wonder why someone else besides Esme would be here.

The second car was a shiny silver Volvo. Sporty but not like the Mercedes. The Volvo looked like a guys car, immediately I got nervous again. _I hope Esme is the one to train me, not some guy._ I just didn't feel very comfortable with that for some reason. _Well here goes nothing._

I walked into the first double door and went to go into the actual restaurant when I pushed the door didn't budge. _Of course, I'm really early and they aren't open yet._ I heard voices beyond the door which confirmed my suspicion outside that indeed there was a guy here. I shook my head and gently knocked on the door.

I heard the voices stop talking and then heard footsteps approaching. I expected Esme to come and open the door but who I saw at the door was definitely not Esme.

My heart stopped as I gazed into the most beautiful set of green eyes I've ever seen before. He just stared back at me for what seemed to be forever before opening the door. _Oh no. How am I suppose to talk to this god in front of me? What's my name again? Pull yourself together Bella!_

"Sorry, we're not open yet" he said.

_What did he say? Talk stupid! Say something back. He probably thinks your mentally challenged._

"Um" I managed to squeak out. He just stood there and stared at me. _Great job Bella, he definitely thinks there's something wrong with you._

Finally I started thinking clearly and managed to actually form a sentence to this Adonis in front of me.

"Actually, I'm Bella Swan and today's my first day as the new hostess" I said as I looked at my feet.

He caught me by surprise again as he extended his hand and apologized to me.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone new was starting today, I'm Edward" he said still openly staring at me.

I extended my hand to meet his and as they grazed each other I felt a bolt of electricity flow threw my hand.

I jerked it away quickly and looked down at the ground again completely embarrassed. I felt the ever famous blood rise to my cheeks and I immediately regretted wearing blush today, it probably made me look like a tomato.

He cleared his throat and shifted his body to the side to hold the door open for me and said "well I'm sure you want to get your exciting first day here started." and then he gave me this crooked smile that melted my heart.

I said thank you and made my way passed him, my eyes still wandering to look at anything but him, scared to look into those emerald orbs again afraid I'd get lost. Bad idea either way because soon as I passed him I tripped on the door runner.

I closed my eyes bracing myself for the cool pavement of the floor but it never came. Instead I felt the familiar electricity around me as two warm, muscular arms wrapped around my torso.

He pulled me up so I was standing fully and eyed my cautiously.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt at all are you?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, which made me confused. _Why is he so worried? _I thought.

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm extremely clumsy, thank you" I stammered out, blushing probably the most I have ever blushed before.

He still eyed my carefully making sure I was telling the truth before he spoke out again.

"You're welcome, good thing you didn't get hired as a waitress then, that could've been disastrous" he chuckled and gave me that crooked smile again.

_Of course he's laughing at you, you just made a complete fool out of yourself!_ If this was anyone else I probably would've bitched them out for poking fun at me, but as I stared into those eyes I was lost and I couldn't even remember why I was angry in the first place.

I guess he saw the embarrassment in my eyes and he tensed up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to poke fun at you, really. I just…I" he stammered. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to laugh. I thought you hurt yourself and I didn't know what to say. Sorry really, forgive me?" he said looking down at the ground like he was disgusted with himself.

_Forgive you? For what? Of course I'd forgive you for anything. Bella snap out of it!_

"It's okay, honestly I'm not offended or anything. You're right, that's exactly why I applied for the hostess job. Knowing me I'll probably still make this a hazardous working environment. I hope there's good benefits." I laughed.

He looked up at me, surprised that I was making fun of myself, but also relieved that I didn't hate him. _How odd, I don't even know him yet he looked so sad when he thought I was mad at him. Bella don't be stupid, you're reading into this way too much._

"Actually my dad is a doctor here in forks, so we do have really good benefits considering he owns the place" he said with a little chuckled.

"Wait, your parents own Volterra?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah my dad, Carlisle bought it for my mom a couple years ago and my mom, Esme basically runs the place. She absolutely loves it though, it's always been her dream to run a restaurant." he added as we walked towards the back office.

"So do you work here, or are you just coming by to visit your mom?" I asked secretly hoping that I would get to work with this god.

"Actually me, my brother and my sister along with my brothers fiancé and my sister boyfriend all work here. I'm one of the chefs, my brother Emmett is the bartender, my sister Alice along with Emmett's fiancé Rosalie, and Jasper all wait tables" he said.

"Wow, so it's like a family business?" I said feeling a little awkward joining this family working environment.

"Well yeah I guess you could say that, but there's other people that work here. We're all friends, we keep a really fun environment so don't worry about not fitting in or anything, I can tell my sister will take an immediate liking to you." he said. We both kind of froze at that last statement.

"I mean Alice is a very likeable person, she's very…bouncy I guess you could say. She can be a little much at sometimes but she's very nice and you'll like her. As for Emmett you'll probably be very intimidated by him because of his size but I assure you, he's a big teddy bear. Don't take this the wrong way but… you might want to try and watch yourself around Emmett. If he sees you trip he'll definitely laugh at you, not thinking that you'll be embarrassed about it, but then he'll try to make it up to you. He's your typical dimwitted jock." he said with a slight chuckle and smile.

It felt like we talked for hours yet in reality it was just a few minutes and we were soon at the back office room.

"Well I'll let you get settled in, I have to go get stuff prepared. Have a good first day." he added with that crooked smile.

I couldn't help but smile back and wave him thanks before knocking on the door to the office. _I hope I see him before I leave. Bella stop daydreaming what are you thinking he cant be interested in you. Besides he the owners son, I'm sure they wouldn't approve. _

The door to the office opened and interrupted my thoughts. There stood Esme around 35 years old, with her caramel, wavy hair flowing around her, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're here, and you're very early too. Excited for your first day?" she said with enthusiasm.

"Hello Esme. Yes I'm very excited. Sorry I'm so early I wanted to make sure to get a little bit early but I guess I just miscalculated the timing."

"Oh don't worry about that Bella, I'm glad you're early, first it shows you're committed and that you're actually excited about working here. And secondly it gives us some time to get to know each other before I start showing you the ropes around here, don't worry though the hostess job is very easy to catch on to and you seem like a very intelligent woman, you'll get the hang of it quickly." She said with a warm smile.

Esme made me feel right at home, she is very motherly and made me promise if I felt uncomfortable with anything to tell her and she would help.

She went through the basics of the hostess position and it did seem incredibly easy to get the hang of.

I was feeling more and more comfortable as she was explaining the different duties and all though most people would probably groan at helping clean I was happy with it. That means I got to stick around and hopefully see more of Edward. I knew I would rarely see him when I was here since he would be cooking and I would be up front the whole time.

Just as Esme was finishing up telling me everything the doors opened and in walked 4 of the most gorgeous people I ever laid eyes on. I recognized Emmett first, just from what Edward had told me about him before. He was right, I was immediately intimidated by him, but the way he was goofing around I knew he was a big softy.

Then I noticed the short little pixie on his left jumping up and down and immediately realized that was his sister Alice. She did have an extremely bubbly personality about her and I believed Edward when he said we would be friends.

The other two I was completely taken back by. They were beautiful especially the blonde super model that was strolling in on Emmett's arm. I guess that was Rosalie. My self esteem dropped about 50 points when I noticed her, but then I remember Edward telling me her and Emmett were engaged and felt better.

The poor guy that Alice was jumping all over was Jasper I guess. He had a very calm look about him and I wondered how he could be so calm with Alice yelling and bouncing all over him. I kind of felt bad for him for a minute and then he placed his hands on her shoulders and she immediately calmed down, and they just starred at each other and smiled.

That minor calming Jasper did to Alice was short lived as she came running up to me pulling me into a big hug.

"You must be Bella I'm so happy to meet you! You're going to have so much fun working here I just know it!" she screamed at me while still hugging me.

I was a little taken back by it but felt a strange sense of relief wash over me realizing that I was going to really enjoy working here.

"Alice dear, I think you're scaring Bella" Esme intervened.

"No it's fine, nice to meet you to Alice" I said as I stepped away from her.

"See mom, she's fine. Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper" she said

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you" he said shyly shaking my hand.

"This is one of my brothers Emmett" she said pointing to Emmett

"Bella! Nice to meet you". he yelled and then pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett….cant….breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry about that" he laughed a big boisterous laugh. "If anyone gives you shit, you run to the bar and tell me. I'll take care of them" he said sternly. I instantly liked him, he was like a big brother.

"Emmett cool it you're going to give the poor girl a complex before the day is out". Rose said.

"Hi Bella I'm Rosalie, but just call me Rose. I'm Emmett's fiancé. It's nice to meet you." she said politely.

"I take it you've already met Edward? I saw his car here. Did you meet him yet?" Alice interjected with a little eye wiggle. I didn't really know why she was saying it like that or giving me that look, but of course I blushed at it.

"Um yeah, actually he was the first person I met. I was a little early to work and the doors were still locked and he was the one who let me in." I said casually trying to avoid eye contact with anyone for fear of them instantly knowing that I was attracted to him.

When I looked up I saw Alice sporting a big grin on her face and Emmett and Rose were eyeing me up looking like they were going to giggle. I was preparing myself for something Emmett was about to say when the kitchen door opened and I saw my Adonis come strolling out wearing his apron.

I knew I was busted when I heard Alice giggle and I realized I was openly gawking at him. I turned away and returned my gaze to the floor.

"Hey looks like you've met everyone. You all settled in?" he said walking up next to me.

I turned towards him and just shook my head yes. Alice let out another giggle and I shot her a glare and she smiled and looked away.

"I hope Eddie didn't tell you anything bad about us". Emmett boomed and slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Emmett don't call me that! You know I hate it, and just for that I'm now I'm going to tell her all your idiotic things you've done". Edward shot back at Emmett and he just pouted. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at big Emmett pouting like a little kid.

"Ah, don't worry Emmie I won't laugh _too_ hard at whatever he tells me". I said back to him.

Everyone immediately started busting out laughing as Emmett stood there completely shocked that I called him that.

"Oh she's a little firecracker, I love her." Rose said between laughs.

Alice was clutching her sides but when she finally recuperated she gave me a hug and said "you're going to fit in so good here, we're going to be best friends."

I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

I looked over at Edward who still cracking up and he finally managed to get out "that was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed! I've never seen Emmett so shocked before."

Emmett's face turned from shocked to a slight smirk and I knew I was in trouble now.

"I guess I deserved that, but I don't think my face was as shocked as Bella's when she saw you come strolling out of the kitchen in your apron _Edward." _

Everyone of course stopped laughing and Rose punched Emmett in the arm.

"Ow babe! What? I'm just messing around." he said rubbing his arm where he was just hit.

I looked back down at the ground half tempted to run out of there crying, but objected against it as soon as Alice spoke up.

"Come on Bella let me show you the break room" she said cheerfully as she took my arm and drug me off to the back room.

I could hear Edward and Rose both yell at Emmett as he just said 'what'?

"Emmett's an asshole sometimes, he really didn't mean anything by it, he just hates to be outdone is all. Props though for putting him in his place to begin with, that was seriously the funniest thing I've seen in awhile." Alice said as we went into the break room.

The break room was really nice. There was a big table in the middle of the room and two leather sofas just on either side of it. In the middle of the wall there was a big flat screen tv with an xbox 360 below it. There was photos all over the walls of everyone that worked there having fun and messing around. I immediately found the one I liked the most. It was Edward in the kitchen oblivious that he was being photographed. He was simmering some sort of food in a saucepan and there was flames rising up from the pan. He had this look of intense concentration in his eyes, but there was that crooked smile plastered on face.

Alice came bouncing over to me and eyeballed me marveling at this picture of her brother.

"That's my favorite too. He looks so peaceful" she said almost in a whisper.

I turned to look at her and she had a smug smile on her face like she already knew that I would like that picture.

"So do you like my brother?" she asked calmly.

I coughed not knowing how to answer that and also that she was so blunt about it.

"Um…he's…he's very nice." I choked out.

She laughed and started jumping up and down.

"I knew it! You like him don't you? I can tell he likes you to." she said still jumping up and down.

"WHAT!" I nearly screamed at her.

"Oh come on Bella. He's my brother I know him better than anyone and he has never looked at anyone like he looked at you earlier. And I've never seen him laugh that hard either, I can tell he really likes you." she said sweetly.

"But…I…just met him, how could you like someone instantly like that?" I questioned.

She raised her eyebrow at me and said "I fell in love with Jasper the moment our eyes locked. We walked up to each other and I said 'what took you so long' and he said 'sorry to keep you waiting' and that was that. The rest is history! So you see love at first sight definitely exists in my book. And from what I just witnessed I think you and Edward have just experienced it yourselves."

I didn't know what to say to her. She was so sweet and I could tell she was being honest and I believed her about Edward. I don't know why but I felt it when we first saw each other this morning.

I pulled her in for a hug and said "thank you" and she immediately hugged me back whispering "your welcome".

This was definitely going to be the best job ever!

**A/N**

**Ok so the first encounter with the cullens! Hopefully it was ok. The next chapter will be in epov and it will start out when Emmett embarrassed Bella . I'll be writing it tomorrow (july 8), so look for more chapters then. Thanks to everyone. And don't worry there will be lemons just be patient.**


	5. perfection

**EPOV**

When I first saw Bella this morning something inside me just broke down. All the barriers and all the negative feelings I've been having were suddenly gone. The only thing I wanted in this world was to get to know Bella Swan.

She was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. No beautiful doesn't do her justice. There isn't a word in this world that describes just how breath taking Bella is. Bella, that name definitely suits her.

Her long chocolate brown hair gathered around her heart shaped face like an angel. I had to blink just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. As soon as I looked in to those big brown eyes I was gone. It was like I was looking into her soul, as corny as it sounds.

She was wearing a form fitting white blouse that hugged every little curve she had, and she had them in all the right places. Her dark blue skinny jeans made it look like her legs went on for days, even though she was probably about 5'5".

I couldn't stop staring at her, and I noticed that she couldn't stop staring at me either. She probably thought I was some kind of pervert gawking at her. When I finally spoke to her, she was almost speechless, which I found adorable, hell I found everything about Bella adorable.

When she finally spoke to me her voice sounded like bells or chimes. Her voice was like music that I've never heard of to my ears. I sighed internally secretly hoping that I could get as much time as I could to talk to her. Anything to hear her, and be around her.

When I extended my hand to her, she looked a little shocked at first, but what happened next I think shocked both of us, literally. When her hand grazed mine it felt like a bolt of electricity coursed through my veins. I was about to jerk away but she beat me to it. She looked down at the ground and her cheeks flushed a crimson red. _One more thing about her I love. Love? Edward don't be ridiculous! You don't even know her you fool. That kind of thing doesn't exist, remember?_

I held the door open for her so she could come in. I saw her eyes darting around the room, almost as if she didn't want to look at me and then she stumbled.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her torso and I felt the electricity again, but didn't dare let go of her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt at all. It would kill me if she was ever hurt. For some reason I felt like I couldn't bare to see her hurt or in pain and I would do anything to stop her from experiencing anything of the sort.

She straightened herself out and assured me she was fine. I didn't know what to say to her, I wanted to just run my fingers through her hair and kiss her. I knew that wasn't happening. _Yet I hope._ So me being the complete idiot I am opted for option two, poking fun at her. _IDIOT!_

She looked slightly pissed off and also embarrassed after I made a crack at her about her clumsiness. I felt disgusted with myself as I tried to apologize to her. Here I am saying I couldn't bare to see her in pain and I started making fun of her!

She spoke up after what seemed like hours of staring at the floor. She started poking fun at herself and then she laughed. If I thought I loved her voice, it paled in comparison to her laugh. I vowed right there and then that I would get her to laugh as much as possible whenever I was around her, which hopefully would be a lot.

After telling her about my siblings and friends I bid her a farewell and left to the kitchen to get prepared for what was sure to be a great day at work.

I got my apron out of my locker and quickly threw it on over top of my Volterra work shirt and my black pants. I didn't put on my bandana and cap yet just in case I saw Bella again before work started. I loved everything about being a chef but I hated chefs hats. I don't know what it was, they just looked completely ridiculous on me, so I always wore a yellow bandana and my Pittsburgh Steelers hat. (**yeah, yeah I know! I'm from the burgh and that's my team so deal with it. Haha)**

I cleaned down the counters and started heating up the fryers. When everything was just about ready I heard Alice screeching and I knew she was probably scaring the crap out of Bella at this point.

I walked up to them and just stared at Bella as she looked back at me. She had a look of amazement on her face and I couldn't understand why. _I hope they didn't scare her away yet._

Alice was giggling at her like a school girl and Bella just nodded her head when I asked her if she was all settled in yet. We both shot Alice a look and she just looked away and smiled. _What is up with her today? She's being weirder than normal._

Of course Emmett had to go and ruin my good mood I had going right now by calling me Eddie!

I growled at him and threatened to tell Bella all of the idiotic things he's ever done, which would probably take years to get through all of them. _Hmm maybe I should then, more time with Bella is the only thing I want in this world. Snap out of it Edward!_

Before I could snap myself out of my thoughts Bella spoke up and totally dissed Emmett.

I have to admit I was completely taken back by Bella's boldness, and I think everyone else was too. We all started laughing hysterically while Emmett stood there completely shocked that this somewhat shy girl just put him in his place. _Uh oh, as funny as this is Emmett wont stand for it._

I was laughing uncontrollably at this point, but I couldn't care less. I haven't laughed that hard ever I think.

Emmett's face turned from shocked to a slight smirk and I knew she was in trouble now.

"I guess I deserved that, but I don't think my face was as shocked as Bella's when she saw you come strolling out of the kitchen in your apron _Edward." _he spat back at her, but shot his smirk towards me

Everyone of course stopped laughing and Rose punched Emmett in the arm. I glared at Emmett like I was going to kill him.

"Ow babe! What? I'm just messing around." he said rubbing his arm where he was just hit.

Thank god for Alice to come to Bella's rescue because I thought for sure she was going to book it out of the front door and never come back.

"Come on Bella let me show you the break room" she said cheerfully to Bella and skipped towards the back while Bella looked like she was going to cry.

"EMMETT!" me and Rose both yelled at him.

"What?" he said like he had no clue what he just said.

"Emmett you asshole what's your problem? You realize you just completely embarrassed the hell out of Bella and she probably wants to quit now!" I yelled at him.

"Edward calm your prude ass down, she's fine. If she can dish it out like that then she can take it too." he said smugly.

"Emmett don't do that again, I like Bella and I don't want her to quit, so behave yourself or else" Rose said poking her finger into Emmett's chest.

"Sorry Rosie, I'll go apologize to her. Sorry Edward". He said slightly pouting.

"Wait did you just say you like her Rose? You don't like anyone. It took you months just to warm up to Alice, and everyone loves Alice." I said surprised. It's true Rose doesn't like anyone besides our little group.

"Hey! Okay you're right I really don't like anyone, but she's so cute and she's a little firecracker. Anyone who can put Emmett in his place like that is okay in my book. Plus Eddie I saw the look you two were giving each other, what was that about?" she said with a little smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said looking down at the ground again.

"Ah ha! I knew it, you like her, don't you?" she said clapping her hands.

"Rose I don't even know her, I just met her this morning how can you like someone so fast" I said a little sharply

"Well I fell in love with Emmett the first time I saw him, and Alice and Jasper are the epitome of 'love at first sight' you know that. It does exist Edward you're just looking at things with blinders on. You need to let down your stupid little boundaries and start realizing that you can be happy." she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

She's right. I knew it from the time I first saw Bella this morning that I wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

"Well I mean, how can I be sure she likes me to. She can't like me yet, she doesn't even know me" I replied.

"Well, well, well Eddie the gay prude is in _loooove_" Emmett said as he placed his hands over his heart and pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"Emmett what did I just say! One more time and no sex for a month!" Rose yelled. And Emmett pouted again.

"Emmett I'm not gay you dick!" I yelled at him. As soon as I said that I heard two familiar giggles appear behind me and internally groaned. _Well Edward time to go and bury yourself into a hole and never come out._

I turned around and sure enough Bella and Alice were standing behind me trying to stifle their giggles. I felt my cheeks heat up and I stared at Bella's reaction to my comment. She just raised and eyebrow at me and smirked a little bit. _Great. Now she's thinks your gay and also a moron._

I was just about to change the subject when of course Emmett had to give me another kick while I was down.

"Don't worry Bella, Eddie here really isn't gay, he's just a prude." Emmett retorted with a big grin on his face.

"EMMET!" we all screamed at him.

Just as I was about to launch myself into Emmett Rose punched him again and yelled "that's it Emmett. No sex for a month! You're an idiot".

With that she walked towards the break room with Emmett pleading and groveling at her that he's sorry.

Alice came to the rescue once again and spoke up.

"Edward why don't you show Bella the kitchen she should get familiar with everything here and I'm sure mom hasn't shown her yet" she said tugging on Jasper's arm and pulling him towards the back.

I regained as much dignity I had left and smiled at her. To my surprise she smiled sweetly back at me.

"Alice is right, I should get familiar with everything here and Esme hasn't shown me the kitchen yet. I'd love to see where you make all that delicious food at." she said. _Wait did she just call my food delicious? Oh I would love to make some delicious food for you anytime, maybe in bed sometime. Whoa Edward calm down, what the hell was that! I think Emmett's starting to get to you._

"Sure come on I'd love to show you" _I'd love to show you a lot of things. Geez Edward mind out of the gutter._

I walked her back to the kitchen and opened the door for her. She brushed past me and my heart stopped.

I caught the smell of her hair and it was the sweetest smell I've ever encountered. It smelled like strawberries and freesia. Her scent was sweet and I could tell she was wearing some kind of perfume but couldn't make out what it was. Whatever it is it made my head spin.

We walked into the kitchen and I started showing her the basics of where everything was located. She would rarely ever need to come back here to get something, but just as a precaution she should know where things were and how things operated.

I showed her where the orders are placed, where certain foods were and then we made our way over to my prep table.

"So do you actually wear a big chefs hat when you work?" she asked.

"No actually I hate those chefs hats. I refuse to wear them. I just wear a bandana and hat to cover my hair while I'm working." I said as I picked up the bandana and started wrapping it around my wild hair. After it was on snuggly I grabbed my favorite hat and put it on backwards, just like always. I looked at my reflection in the stainless steel doors and held my arms out.

"Look okay?" I said wondering if everything was straight.

She stared at me and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. I quickly looked into the door again to see if something was wrong with me that made her looked so shocked. When I didn't see anything I turned to her again and she seemed to compose herself.

"No it…it looks fine, it's good" she stammered out.

"Oh, ok well good. Not that it matters I don't ever see any of the customers, I'm usually back here my whole shift except for lunch break. Even then I'm usually back here just picking at something to eat. It doesn't really bother me that much though I love cooking, it's so peaceful." I said shyly

"Yeah you do look really peaceful when you're cooking" she said and then immediately froze.

I stared at her confused. _How did she know what I looked like while I was cooking? She's never seen me before. Not that I mind, I'd love to cook for you anytime you want._

"I mean, I saw a picture of you cooking when Alice brought me back to the break room. It was the one where you were simmering something and there was flames coming out of the saucepan and you just looked really peaceful." she said looking down at the ground.

"Oh yeah. I'm not very photogenic but that's actually my favorite picture, it's Alice's too." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I was just about to tell her how sweet it was that she actually took the time to examine the picture when my mom walked in.

"Bella dear we're about to open, lets get you started on your first day shall we" she said holding her away out.

"Have fun, I hope you like it here." I said to her sad to see her leave, and knowing I wont see her till I leave.

"Thanks Edward, I'll see you later I hope." she said walking out the door.

_Did she just say I hope I see you later? Does that mean she wants to see me as much as I want to see her? I hope so. This is going to be a long day._

**BPOV**

_Crap did I just say I'll see you later I hope out loud? Crap he probably thinks I'm some weird stalker. This is going to be a long day._

I already made a fool out of myself enough for one day, why not just keep on adding to it then. I managed to trip, stutter, blush, and openly gawk at him. God when he put on his bandana and his hat I almost launched myself at him wanting to just ravish him on the counter. _Geez Bella get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you? When did your mind start wandering in the gutter like that. First of all that's hardly sanitary and secondly he probably doesn't think anything of you at all. You're a co-worker. He's just showing you around._

I was knocked out of my thoughts once again when the door opened to the first customers of the day and my first customers ever. Esme stayed beside me, making sure I was getting the hang of things, which I was.

Esme left my side after only and hour saying that I looked more than comfortable and if I had any questions to go find her or just ask one of the kids.

It was insanely easy. I just followed the rotation and everything else just fell into place. After a couple hours passed Alice came bouncing up to me asking me how everything was going and I said everything was going well.

"You want to take your break right now? You get an hour break and can you either go out and get something to eat if you want or Edward can make you something. It's really slow right now as it always is during the day, so he wont care. He's probably bored out of his mind right now actually. Esme will take over for your break if want to head out now." she said

"Sure I'm actually really hungry, I don't know about asking Edward to make me something though, I feel awkward asking him to do that Alice." I said

"He wont mind Bella honestly. He always makes us food and besides this will be a great way for you two to talk a bit more. Don't worry from what I've seen so far today if you asked him to crash his Volvo he would do it, and he loves that car more than anything! So go get em' girl." she said as she scooted me towards the back.

It was a good idea I have to admit. I was slowly finding out don't go against Alice. Something tells me that she's always right and whatever she says plays out in the end. Plus she was right I wanted to talk to Edward, and there was a total of 10 people here, so now was the perfect time to do so.

I pushed the kitchen doors open and there he was, standing at the stove stirring a pot of something. Whatever it is smells mouth watering.

His head snapped around to see who just came through the door. He looked at me and gave me that crooked little smile again and I just about fell over.

"Hey there. How's your first day coming along?" he said never looking away from me but still stirring.

"Really well, everyone's really nice and the job itself is very simple. I'm on my break right now, actually."

"Let me guess. Alice sent you back here to have me make you something didn't she?" he said with a smirk.

"Um yeah she did, don't worry about it I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to say hi." I said feeling bad that I actually went back there to ask him to make me something.

"Nonsense. I was just messing around. I make food for everyone. You have to eat! Why go out and get some crappy food when I can make you something delicious, right?" he replied sounding almost a little offended.

"You really don't have to if you're busy doing something, honestly I'm not even that hungry." lying again, I was starved.

"Don't be silly Bella, I'm bored out of my mind. What would you like?" he said waving me over to the huge refrigerator.

"What are you making right now? Whatever it is smells amazing." I asked honestly curious what he was making. It was making my stomach rumble.

"Oh that. It's a marinara sauce that I've been trying to get right for a long time. Just when I think I've figured it out and do something different it ends up worse." he said looking at it.

"Well it smells like nothing I've ever smelled before. Do you mind if I have a taste." I said wondering if what Alice said about him was true. If I asked him to do something he would, it seems really selfish but I really wanted to try that sauce.

"Sure if you really want to. But don't critique it too harsh, like I said it's not perfect yet, at least I don't think it is I haven't tasted this batch yet." he said as we walked up to the pot.

He grabbed a fresh wooden spoon and dipped it into the pot and pulled it out with a generous portion of the sauce on it. He held his hand underneath of it making sure nothing dripped off of it and blew on it to cool it down.

My knees almost buckled beneath me when I saw him blowing on his sauce and then he extended the spoon to my mouth. It reminded me of something and old married couple would do with each other.

I smiled at the thought of us cooking together like that one day and he caught my smile and flashed his crooked one right back at me.

I took a little bit of the sauce between my lips and almost fainted. It was like an explosion of flavor just erupted in my mouth. I closed my eyes and let out a small _Mmm_ sound. This was the most extraordinary thing I've ever tasted in my life.

I opened my eyes to see my Greek god staring at me with his mouth slightly agape, looking extremely shocked by my reaction. His face was flushed and his eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than they had been earlier. He looked like he was in a daze and I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with him. He immediately regained some composer and turned his body so he was facing the stove again.

"Edward that was the most extraordinary thing I've ever tasted in my life." I said still shocked from the sauce and from his expression afterwards.

His head snapped to meet my gaze again and he cocked his head to the side a little bit.

"Really? You're not just saying that so you wont hurt my feelings are you?" he said sounding shocked then sad.

"No! I wouldn't lie to you, seriously here try it" I said taking the same spoon and repeating the same process of dipping the spoon into the sauce, blowing on it and then pushing it up to meet those beautiful pink lips of his.

His mouth opened took a portion of the sauce between his lips and then it hit me why he looked so shocked when I reopened my eyes earlier.

He made the same _Mmm_ sound and his eyes shut. It was the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed and I instantly felt the heat rise in my cheeks. My stomach muscles tightened and I felt a little wetness pool beneath me. It took every fiber of my being not to jump on him and take him right there in the kitchen.

Then I got extremely embarrassed remembering that I was the first one with that same reaction. _I wonder if he got excited the way I got excited. He did turn to face the stove, and his face looked completely shocked. _

"It's finally perfect!" he screamed breaking me out of my train of thought and then he pulled me into a hug.

_Oh my god, oh my god he's hugging me! Hug him back stupid!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. I was instantly lost in his smell. I cant even describe it, it wasn't cologne it was his natural smell. I felt like we were hugging for hours and honestly I wished it wouldn't end, when he pulled away from me.

"Sorry I got carried away there for a minute. You still want something to eat?" he said turning back to the stove. His voice was shaky and I didn't speak for a second because I knew my voice would be shaky also.

"Yeah if you don't mind, that would be great." I said surprisingly with a normal pitch in my voice.

He grabbed two plates off the rack and asked if chicken was okay with me. I nodded my head and he took some breaded chicken out of the oven and place them on each plate along with pouring that amazing sauce over top of it.

"You want something to drink?" he asked grabbing two plastic coca cola glasses from the rack.

"Yeah coke is fine, thanks." I replied as I cut the chicken into pieces.

He came back in the doors after filling the two glasses up from the fountain drink machine.

We ate at the counter in the kitchen in comfortable silence. I have to say it was the best meal I've ever eaten in my entire life. The chicken was so juicy and full of flavor it complemented the sauce perfectly. But what really made the meal was the fact that I got to eat it with Edward and he had been the one to prepare it.

Our little moment was interrupted by Alice bouncing in and telling Edward to get cooking that she had some new orders for him.

On her way out she winked at me and said she wants to talk to me later. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Edward and I in turn blushed.

"What was that about?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Who knows she probably just wants to show me around some more or something." I said with a shrug. I knew what she really wanted though. She wants me to dish everything that just happened in the kitchen.

"Well I'll let you get back to work, my break is just about up. Thank you for the meal it was honestly the best meal I've ever eaten before." I said walking over towards the door.

"Anytime Bella, hopefully I'll make you something else soon." he said with that smile of his.

"Yeah I'd like that, have good next couple of hours." I said walking out and getting back to my podium up front.

I thanked Esme and took over the hostess position again.

Things started to pick up just around 5:00pm which is to be expected. People from work coming in for happy hour, so Emmett got really busy. He was still pouting about Rose cutting him off from sex for a month. Something tells me that punishment won't last very long. I felt bad for Emmett's punishment, kind of, I mean he did embarrass both me and Edward horribly this morning.

_I wonder why Emmett was teasing him so bad this morning. Edward looked like he was going to rip off Emmett's head when he called him a prude. Edward was right, Emmett really doesn't think before he says anything._

I looked at my watch and it was 5 minutes till 7. _Yes 5 minutes left._ I liked my first day, but honestly my feet were starting to hurt and not seeing Edward for the past couple hours knowing he was so close was starting to wear on me. _Ugh what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a high school girl with a crush._

"Bella how was your first day sweetie?" Esme asked as she walked over to me.

"Great I really like it here, and everyone has been so nice." I said back.

"Good to hear, I knew you would love it. Well it's 7 now so you are free to go. I'll see you Wednesday then at the same time, have a good night dear and be careful on your way home." she said with a warm smile.

I went to the break room to get my jacket, purse and my new work shirt. Just as I was about to leave the door opened and Alice jumped in.

"Bella! How was your first day?" she said pulling me back in the door.

"Great Alice thanks I really like it here." I said back.

"Good now that's out of the way, what happened with you and Edward in the kitchen this afternoon?" she said with a smile as she pulled me down to sit on the couch.

I sighed and gave in and told her everything that happened in the kitchen that afternoon.

"Bella oh my god that's incredible news!" she squealed and pulled me into another hug.

"Thanks Alice for making me go in there in the first place." I said shyly.

"Oh Bella you're welcome, I'm so happy for both of you. You don't have a clue how long Edward has been working on that sauce of his. I thought for sure one day I would come home and his head would explode from trying to perfect that sauce of his. Personally I think you played and important role in the completion of it." she added

"What? How could I have helped him finally finish his sauce?" I asked confused. It's not like I suggested anything to him. Did I?

"Silly Bella haven't you ever heard of how all great chefs cook with their heart and souls? Edward loves to cook to 'vent' so to speak. He says it makes him feel better. Honestly his food is always really good, but for some reason that sauce was the one thing he never could figure out. I think he finally got it right because you showed up and gave him something to be happy about. He was probably thinking of you the entire time he was cooking it. So instead of being angry and screwing it up again, he was happy and just went with it and put his heart and soul into making that sauce. That's why it came out so perfect." she said.

"Alice.. I.. I don't know what to say." I was trying to choke back the hot tears. That was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Bella you don't have to say anything, just promise me that you'll listen to me and go along with everything I tell you." she said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked a little scared right now.

"I mean. That me and Rose are going 'Operation Get Bella and Edward Hooked Up', that's all. So just go with whatever we tell you. Don't worry by the end of this week you will have my brother worshiping you, if he doesn't already." she giggled.

"Wait Alice I don't know about this, I mean wont your mom be angry if something were to happen between me and Edward? I mean we're employees and she is my boss even if she's your mother. What if it doesn't work out and then I'll have to quit." I rambled on.

"Bella you don't see yourself very clearly do you? First of all don't worry about my mom, she doesn't care about employee dating obviously, everyone's basically dating each other here. Secondly don't doubt me when I say everything will work out. Don't even worry about you and Edward not working out, I have what you say a 'sixth sense' about these sort of things, and you guys are a one of kind type deal. I've never been so sure of anything before." she said placing her hand on over her heart.

"Okay I guess I'll put my trust in you Alice, but just so you know I'm not a very outgoing or daring person, and I'm really clumsy. I tripped once already today and thankfully Edward caught me before I ate pavement." I said remembering it like it was it yesterday.

"Whoa back up, what did you say? Edward saved you?" she said shocked for some reason.

"Well I mean it wasn't really a superman type deal Alice but yeah, I tripped on the door runner this morning right after seeing him and he was right next to me and he grabbed me before I hit the ground. Why?" I asked completely clueless why she was so shocked about him catching me.

"No reason. What are you doing tonight Bella?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well I'm done now I was just going to go home and finish up some homework. Why?" I asked.

"Because you missy are coming over our house tonight! Edward made some pizzas and we're going to watch some movies. You definitely need to come over and remember you said you'd trust me with this." she said pointing her finger at me sternly.

"Um okay Alice but I have class in the morning so I cant stay really late and I have no clue where you live, and I'm done now so how am I going to get there." I asked.

"Well what a coincidence, we all have class tomorrow too, so don't worry about staying up extremely late and all of us are done with our shift right now too. All of us have classes on Tuesday, and Thursday mornings, so we all work the same shifts on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. We have Friday's off and on occasion if we need people we work Sunday's. Edwards the unlucky one sometimes because there's only one other chef, Mike and his family owns Newton Outfitters so sometimes he gets caught up there and Edward will have to come fill in." she stated.

"Oh well it looks like I'll be working with you guys all the time then, that's the exact same schedule I have, so that works out really well. But ok how am I going to get to your house, I'd like to go home and change at least." I said scrunching up my face a little bit at my clothes.

"Tell you what, Jazz will take my car, and ill ride with you and we'll go back to your place so you can change and whatnot and then we'll go to my house!" she said jumping up off the couch.

"Okay sounds good lets go." I said following her to the door.

Just as we were heading for the door it opened and there stood my Greek god.

"Whoa sorry ladies. Where's the fire?" he said almost dropping the to-go bags he had.

"Sorry Edward. Bella and I were just heading out, she's going to come over to our house tonight and watch movies with us. I'm going to drive home with Bella so she can change, so move it buddy we need to get a move on here." she said pushing Edward out of the way.

"Wait Bella I have something for you." he called out as Alice was dragging me away.

"Alice hold on, I'll meet you outside in a minute." I said pulling away from her. She sighed and went skipping out of the restaurant.

"Here this is for you. I figured you had such strong feelings about it earlier and I did promise to make you something again soon, so here you go." he said handing me the to-go bags.

There were two to-go bags filled with two Styrofoam containers that he handed me. I knew the smell immediately as I opened up the bags to look what was in there. It was chicken parmesan that he made us earlier along with his sauce.

"Edward you didn't have to give me all this, this is enough food to last me the rest of the week. Not that I'm complaining I could probably eat that chicken parm for the rest of my life, but you shouldn't have given me all this." I said trying to be gracious giving the bags back to him.

"Nonsense Bella it's my pleasure honestly. What kind of chef would I be if I hogged all of my masterpiece to myself? Please take it and enjoy it." he said pushing the bags back in my hand.

"Thank you really, and I know I'll definitely enjoy it." I said grasping the bags.

"So you're coming over to our house tonight?" he said as we walked to our cars.

"Yeah Alice said she really wanted me to come over and watch movies with you guys so I agreed. To be honest I'm a little afraid of saying no to Alice, not that I didn't want to come over or anything." I said feeling stupid.

He laughed and said. "I know what you mean, last time I said no to Alice when she tried to drag me shopping she shredded all my underwear so I had to go with her, so it's best if you just agree." he said shaking his head.

I started laughing hysterically picturing Edward being scared of Alice and Alice cutting up Edwards underwear. _Mmm Edwards underwear. I wonder if he wears boxers or boxer briefs, definitely doesn't look like a tighty whitey kind of guy. Ok Bella enough thinking of Edward in his boxers already!_

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" he said shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, sorry were you saying something?" I said trying to clear my head of inappropriate thoughts.

"Yeah I asked you what day you work next?" he said.

"Oh actually it's kind of weird, Alice was telling me about all of your schedules and I have the same schedule as you guys." I said back to him

"Well that's cool, so we'll get to work with each other all the time now." he said with that crooked smile.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm really looking for.."

"Bella come on, we need to hurry so we have more time for movies!" Alice said cutting me off from my sentence. She took my arm and turned around to Edward and said "don't forget the pizzas Edward, Emmett said he's starved! Like that boy could ever be starved, all he does is scarf food down his throat." said muttering that last part to herself but loud enough for me to hear.

"Bella what's all this?" she asked pointing to all of the to-go bags.

"Oh, Edward made me more chicken parm. Honestly he made enough to last till next week." I said laughing to myself.

"Yay Bella! I told you he's in love with you!" Alice said screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Alice making me food hardly proves that he's in love with me." I said back to her.

"You'll see Bella, soon enough you'll see how much he loves you." she said while walking to my truck.

I pulled out my keys and stopped at the driver side door only to look up at Alice who was standing there mortified.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you okay?" I said as I opened unlocked the door.

"This is your vehicle? How did you come by this? Does it even run?" she asked disgusted. If this was someone other than Alice I would kick their ass for making fun of my truck, but Alice could probably kill me so I didn't mess with her.

"Yes Alice this is my truck. Yes it runs perfectly fine and it's safe trust me, that's one of the reasons I love it, it's sturdy. Come on Alice get in." I said in kind of a sad tone, which she picked up on.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just taken back by it that's all, sorry." she said sweetly.

"It's okay Alice really, I get it all the time. Come on lets go, I'm sick of these clothes already." I said starting up the engine.

Alice jumped when the load engine roared to life and we both giggled at her reaction.

In no time we arrived back at my house and I had told her the story about how I lived here by myself because Charlie left me the house and that's why I'm here going to college. She told me that they all went to the same college and she mentioned what they went for. I was surprised that I haven't seen any of them before considering we all pretty much had the same schedule, but then again I never really tried to notice anyone before.

When we got up in my room I started looking through my closet for something good to wear. Alice immediately stepped in front of me taking charge of my wardrobe.

"Bella you don't have anything to wear at all! Are all your pretty clothes dirty?" she said disgusted.

"No actually all my clothes are clean. What do you mean all my pretty clothes? What's wrong with them?" I said back a little sharply.

"Bella look at what you're wearing right now, and look at what's in your closet. Why don't you have anything else that looks sexy like that in here?" she asked pointing at me and then to the closet.

"Oh I forgot what I was wearing. Yeah I don't normally dress like this, today was kind of an off day for me. I normally don't wear tight clothing or make up." I said feeling a little shy.

"Well from now on all your days are going to be off days. Tomorrow when your classes are done me, you and Rose are going shopping!" she said jumping up and down clapping.

"Alice I hate shopping, and honestly I don't have a lot of money right now, I just got the job, I wont get paid for another week." I said

"You cant hate shopping!" she said looking at me like I had ten heads.

"Don't worry about the money issue I'll take care of everything, and I wont take no for an answer so end of discussion." she said firmly.

I remembered what Edward said about Alice cutting up all of his underwear, so I let it go.

I had a feeling that I would regret the decision to go shopping with the girls tomorrow, but I didn't dwell on that right now. I was focused more on getting to spend the night with Edward.

_I love my new job!_

**A/N**

**Okay so there's epov of his first encounter with Bella and the reaction of Emmett's outburst. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to get posted I was actually busy today. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! It meant a lot to me. I decided to make this chapter really long with both points of view just so you guys would have more to read. I'll be writing the next chapter starting tonight and I'll finish and post it tomorrow hopefully. Next chapter will consist of Bella at the Cullens in epov and then shopping with Alice and Rose in bpov. Also I realized that the chances of them all having the same school schedule and work schedule is highly unlikely but this is fiction so it's ok, plus they'll need to have time for fun!**

**Thanks ;)**


	6. 20 questions

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the wait you guys. I've been really busy and I started writing this chapter awhile ago and being the idiot I am, I didn't save it yet and the power went out and I lost everything! So I'm starting it over again. I actually had to re-read the story because I forgot where I left off. I'm going to try to write a few more chapters this week before Breaking Dawn comes out, and then I won't have a computer for awhile, so it will be a little while before I update again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their alerts list. You guys are the best. So ok here it is**

**EPOV**

It was so cute how Bella had a hard time accepting my gift to her. I mean honestly it was just food, but I guess she's just that type of person that has a hard time accepting any kind of generosity towards her. _Ahh another thing I love about her. Whoa Edward. Love? It's too soon to think like that buddy._

I'll admit, I do have strong feelings for Bella, that I'm sure of. I mean how could I not have feelings for that angel? She was perfect in every way.

When she took a taste of my sauce I nearly had a heart attack. Everything was moving in slow motion. It was definitely the most erotic thing I have ever seen in person.

The way her beautiful plump lips parted to take the sauce just made my mind go straight into the gutter.

I watched her eyes go half lidded and then she moaned. She moaned! _Yes she's definitely trying to kill me._

Obviously I had a natural reaction to this amazing angel moaning as she tasted the one creation that meant everything to me.

When she finally opened her eyes wide enough and snapped out of her daze, she met my shocked expression naturally.

Her eyes had a look of confusion and shock in them. As if she was trying to probe my brain to try to figure out why I was looking at her like I wanted to jump her right there.

I hurried and turned towards the stove hoping my problem would go unnoticed by her. That would be utterly embarrassing. As if I haven't been embarrassed enough for one day.

When she repeated the process of feeding me like I had done to her I could tell why she moaned and closed her eyes. It was finally perfect! I can't believe it. The flavor exploded in my mouth and relief washed over me.

When I regained my composure I opened my eyes to find her gawking at me. Her eyes hazy, lips slightly parted, and her cheeks were completely flushed. _Ahh her blushing is something I'll never get tired of seeing. Mental note: Get Bella to blush all the time._

I realized within seconds of why she looked like that. I had repeated her reaction exactly. _Did she get turned on like how she turned me on?_

I was more than ecstatic when Alice told me Bella was coming over to eat dinner with us and watch movies. _Yes! I get to spend more time with her. I wonder when she works next?_

My question was answered shortly after and I learned that she was on the same working schedule as the rest of the family. _This is too good to be true. This has to be a dream. I get to spend my days at work doing what I love to do and I get to see this beautiful angel every time too. _

I watched as Bella and Alice made there way over to a very big, old, rusted truck. _That truck is horrendous Bella. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be driving around in that heap. That thing looks like it's going to blow up!_

I watched Alice's reaction when she finally figured out that this was Bella's vehicle. Alice looked horrified to get into that thing. I would be too, honestly. I jumped slightly when Bella finally started that beast up. _To each their own Edward. Bella obviously loves that pile of junk, so there has to be something special about it._

I gathered up the pizzas and climbed into my trusty, safe, shiny Volvo. Oh I love my Volvo, a little too much I've been told, but hey there's only so many things I love. I love my family, my Volvo, my cooking and my piano. _And Bella? Ugh stop it Edward._

I pulled up to our house a little while later to find everyone there already, well almost everyone.

Emmett and Jasper were glued to the television playing Halo again. Rose was situated on the couch reading another clothing magazine. My mom and dad were in the dining room setting the tables.

"There you are Edward! What took you so long man? We're starving over here." Emmett yelled to me as soon as I was in the door.

"Yeah Emmett I'm so sure you're starving." I mumbled to him.

"I got caught up talking to Alice and Bella at the restaurant. They'll be here shortly." I said looking at Emmett but gesturing the last part to my mom.

"Alice told me Bella would be joining us this evening Edward. I have a place set for her already dear." my mom said to me sweetly.

"Ooo Edward's crush is coming over." Emmett said with a little too much feminism in his voice.

"Shut it Emmett, I'm warning you. You're already a very thin ice. So help me if you embarrass Edward and Bella tonight with one of your stupid remarks I'm going to keep adding the months on to your sentence." Rose snarled to Emmett.

"Sorry babe." Emmett mumbled looking like someone just killed his puppy.

As soon as I went into the kitchen and placed the pizzas on the counter, I heard the front door open.

I peaked my head out of the kitchen entry way to see Alice jumping up and down in front of Rose shouting something about shopping trip. _Poor Bella. Shopping trip with those two is like hell on earth. _

I made my gaze over towards Bella who was standing to the side of Alice looking frightened, probably due to the massive amount of shopping she was getting herself into.

I looked away to avoid meeting Bella's eyes knowing if I look into them I would be frozen in my tracks. When I looked away I caught my appearance in the stainless steel refrigerator. _Ugh I look terrible. Crap I should've changed before Bella and Alice came back. _

I tried to sneak upstairs but of course that was a lost cause. Alice caught me trying to run up the stairs and just had to point me out to everyone.

"Edward where are you running off to?" she questioned with a little smirk on her face.

"I have to um go change." I said embarrassed by my appearance and the fact I was caught trying to run upstairs.

"You guys go ahead and start eating I'll be down in a couple minutes." I said running back up the stairs.

I heard Alice giggle and Rose snickered. _Bella probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo not greeting her and then trying to run off upstairs. Great job Edward. Good start._

I quickly changed into a pair of dark blue tight fit jeans a black v-neck t-shirt and put on my black vans slip ons.

I checked my appearance in my bathroom mirror and ran my hair through my always disheveled hair trying to tame it just a little bit. I quickly gave up on it and splashed some cold water on my face and hurried back downstairs.

I was making way to the dining room when I met her gaze. Her eyes shifted from my feet all the way up to my face and then stopped when she met my eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and I noticed she took a sharp intake of breath as she was giving me a once over look.

I looked down at myself trying to see what she was looking at. _Shit did I leave my fly open? Do I have something on my face? Is my shirt on inside out? Did I look bad?_

When I saw everything was still 'in tack' so to speak I looked back up to her. She had looked down at her plate and I could tell that she was blushing about 23 different shades of red. Her eyes shifted to meet mine quickly and I gave her my little lopsided smile. That only made her blush even more and she looked away again. _Was she checking me out? Is that why she's blushing so much? _It made sense but I just shrugged it off.

I made my way to the table to find the only available seat was next to Bella. _Probably Alice's doing. How am I suppose to sit next to her and eat at the same time. I'll probably end up choking on my food._

I pulled out the chair to sit down. As I was about to sit I grazed Bella's arm and plopped down in my chair from the electric shock I received from touching her. That definitely earned some giggles from everyone.

"Sit down much Edward?" Emmett joked. I shot him a death glare as did Rose.

"Emmett." my mom said sternly.

"You alright son?" my dad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just lost my footing." I mumbled blushing as I looked down at my plate.

I looked up to find Alice looking back and forth between me and Bella with a smirk on her face. _Oh that evil little pixie is up to something._

"Hey Edward." Alice started to get my attention.

"Rose and I are taking Bella shopping tomorrow after our classes but Bella will get out a half an hour before me and Rose get out, since you and her get out the same time could you drive Bella back here so she won't have to wait?" she asked.

Before I had a chance to answer her Bella cut in.

"Alice why can't I just drive to my house and then you guys can pick me up there? I don't want to leave my truck at school anyways, you guys would have to take me back there to pick it up when we're done." she said rolling her eyes.

"Because Bella your house is the opposite direction, and you'll need to change into shopping clothes before we go." she said matter of factly.

"Shopping clothes Alice? Why does it matter?" she asked.

Alice looked like she was about to go into shock when I chimed in.

I leaned into her ear and whispered. "It's better if you don't question Alice. Trust me."

I saw her shiver when I whispered to her and I couldn't tell if it was because of me or if she was cold.

"Okay Alice fine whatever you say." Bella said and Alice's face perked up a little.

"Wait what about my truck?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about your truck Bella you won't be driving it tomorrow." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Um I can't walk to school Alice, I kind of need my truck." Bella shot back sarcastically.

"You won't be walking Bella, Edward will pick you up since you guys have the same time schedule." Alice said smirking again. _Well I wasn't expecting that._

"Um Alice.. I don't.. That's unnecessary." Bella stuttered. _Okay Edward here's your chance buddy._

"Bella don't worry about it I can drive you tomorrow it's no trouble whatsoever, I'd love to." I said to her. _I'd do anything for you._

"See Bella problem solved." Alice said clamping her hands together.

We all started eating our pizza once again and I received praise for such a good meal. We carried on simple conversations and my parents asked Bella questions about school and her major and how she was liking her new job at the restaurant. Bella by my side, eating dinner with the family felt natural, like she's been a part of the family forever. I was secretly hoping it would never end and she would be joining us for dinner more often.

My mom started cleaning up the table when Bella offered to help her.

"No thank you Bella dear, why don't you kids go watch your movies, your father and I are going to go to bed in a little bit." my mom said to us.

We said good night to my parents and went downstairs to the game room.

We have a huge 65" flat screen HD television mounted up on the wall complemented by a very nice sound system. We have a beige suede couch facing towards the television and two chaise lounges on either side of the couch.

Rose and Emmett immediately got cozy on the right chaise lounge while Alice and Jasper did the same to the left one.

I walked up to the dvd player and asked Alice what movies we would be watching. Alice always decides and none of us ever disagree with her. We learned our lesson, never bet against Alice.

I popped in the first choice Superbad. I liked that movie surprisingly, considering I'm not one for extremely vulgar language and all that sexual content, but hey it is a hilarious movie. _I hope Bella doesn't find any of this offensive. I don't want her to be uncomfortable._

I turned around after putting in the movie to find Bella sitting on the couch not quite in the middle but off to towards the left. _Okay Edward don't just stand there, go sit down next to her._

I walked over to the couch and she gave me a soft smile as I sat down next to her.

The movie started up and to my surprise Bella spoke up and said she loved this movie. She just keeps doing everything opposite of what I think she's going to do. _That's another thing to add to the 'things I love about Bella' list. _

We all laughed ridiculously hard throughout the entire movie. At one point I thought Bella was going to pass out she was laughing so hard. Her laugh made my heart soar. She was so perfect the way she laughed and how her cheeks flushed and her eyes watered a little bit from laughing so hard. It took all my control not to jump her on that couch not caring that my family was right beside us.

Suddenly the movie was over and Alice got up to change it to another one. She didn't say what she was putting in and I started getting a little nervous to what it was.

"Alice what movie are we watching this time?" Bella asked as the movie started.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre the remake" Alice replied and I felt Bella tense up immediately.

"Alice maybe we should watch something different." I said looking at Bella who obviously did not want to watch a scary movie.

"Nonsense Edward. I'm not getting back up to change it anyways. Deal with it" she said back oblivious to Bella's reaction.

Bella shivered and I noticed it had gotten quite cool downstairs. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out over both our laps and smiled at her. She looked up and me and smiled sweetly and said thank you.

The movie began I heard Bella mutter 'great I'm going to nightmares I know it'.

I grabbed her hand under the blanket and she gasped as I came in contact with her.

"Don't worry Bella when you scared just close your eyes and squeeze my hand if you want to" I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and smiled as she intertwined her hand around mine. I gave her my crooked smile and even though it was dark I could still detect that she was blushing.

We turned our attention back to the movie and after a couple of minutes I felt Bella scoot towards me so you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us. The heat between us was uncomfortable as well as comfortable. It was uncomfortable because I want to close the gap even more and kiss her but I knew that wasn't going to happen, and it was comfortable because it felt to me as if she belongs here, right next to me hand in hand.

When the part came where they picked up that girl and she put the gun in her mouth I told Bella to close her eyes and I squeezed her hand. The movie was pretty gruesome but in my opinion that part was the most disturbing. She did exactly what I told her but instead of just close her eyes she buried her head in my shoulder and jumped when the gun went off and the screaming started.

I started rubbing circles around her palm with my thumb and she started to loosen up a little bit, but kept her head in my shoulder until they started talking again.

"Thanks I hate horror movies. I just know I'm not going to be able to fall asleep tonight because I'll be too freaked out" she said shyly.

I remembered that she lived in that big house all by herself, of course she's not going to sleep tonight. _Stupid Alice why didn't she think of that. _The last thing I want is for Bella to be scared all night and not sleep. Then I got an idea.

"Pretend to fall asleep and I'll get us out of here so we don't have sit through this" I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and smiled and then let her head fall on my shoulder. We sat there for a couple more minutes and then I made my move.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and put my other arm under her legs. She just buried her head deeper into my shoulder as I picked her up.

"Edward what are you doing with Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's asleep so I'm going to take her into the guest room and let her sleep a little bit before she goes home, that chainsaw will probably scare the crap out of her if she wakes up to that." I said sternly and then made my way upstairs with Bella in my arms.

When we made it up to the living room Bella lifter her head up from my chest and blushed.

"I think you can put me down now Edward" she said with a smile.

"Oh right, sorry" I said gently putting her back down on her feet.

"Thank you for getting me out of there I really didn't want to go home and be by myself if I had to sit through that whole movie" she said looking down.

"You're welcome. I remembered you saying that you lived by yourself and after hearing you say you'd probably have nightmares I figured I'd help get us out of there. I wouldn't want to be alone in a big house after seeing that either" I said trying to cheer her up a little bit.

She looked back up at me and gave me a big smile that made me melt. Suddenly I remembered she hadn't been shown the rest of the house and I really didn't want her to leave right now, if ever.

"Hey you want me to give you a tour of the house?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure that'd be great Alice didn't show me around because Emmett was whining about dying of starvation so we just went straight to the dining room to eat" she said rolling her eyes.

"Emmett can be ridiculous at times, but he'll grow on you" I said chuckling.

"Come on I'll show you around" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

We walked up the stairs and Bella intertwined her hand in mine again and I did an internal happy dance.

I showed her the guest room first and then showed her where the bathroom was. Then we made our way down the hall and I showed her Alice's bedroom and then across the hall where Jasper's room was, not that he ever actually slept in his room. My parents know Jasper sleeps with Alice and Rose sleeps with Emmett, they don't care because they have always trusted us to not make mistakes and we are adults now, so they don't mind at all.

Next I showed her Emmett's room along with Rose's room which is also across the hall. At the very end of the hall is my parents master bedroom which I pointed out. I couldn't show her what it looked like because my parents were sleeping.

We walked back down the hall and made our way to the stairs to ascend to the last floor of the house where my bedroom and another guest room resides.

I have the biggest room in the house due to the fact that I have my piano in there and I like to play at odd hours to calm me down sometimes, and since noise rises my parents told me to take that bedroom for myself. Alice and Emmett really didn't seem to care, they both fell in love their rooms and they said I deserved a bigger room for my piano.

We finally made our way up to my room. I opened the door for Bella and allowed her to walk in first. She let out a little gasp when she walked in and I was hoping it was a good gasp.

I let her walk in while I stayed behind her as she took in what my room looked like.

The walls are painted royal blue and the ceiling is white with sparkles that was specially painted when I was younger. When you turn the lights out it looks like tiny stars are sparkling down at you. Up against the far wall my bed resides. It's a big king size bed with blue and white silk sheets and a big navy blue down comforter. It has a thick blue cushions as the headboard. Up against the left wall is my massive cd collection and my black leather couch sits right underneath of the shelves. In the left corner my grand piano sits. On the right side is where my dresser is and my desk with my laptop. The wall facing in front of my bed has my 36" flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The upper right corner is where my walk in closet door is. Lastly in the upper left corner is the door leading to my bathroom.

"So this is my room" I said feeling a little shy. I never had a girl in my room before and I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach.

"It's beautiful Edward" she said.

"Do you play?" she asked pointing towards my piano.

"Yeah when I can. I've been playing since I was a little kid. My mom made me take lessons and unlike most kids I fell in love with it and just never stopped playing" I said walking over to sit down at the bench.

"Could you play me something? You don't have to if you don't want to, I've just never heard anyone play in person before" she said shyly.

"I'd love to, come here" I said patting the bench so she would sit next to me.

She sat down and I started playing. I didn't know what song I was playing I just started playing. My fingers flitted across the keys and I got lost in the sweet music bouncing off the walls. All too soon I stopped playing and opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me with watery eyes.

"Edward that was beautiful, I've never heard anything like that before, what was it?" she said choking back the tears.

"Um I.. I don't know I just kind of started playing" I said still in shock of what I just played.

"You mean you just made that up?" She said in a higher octave voice.

"Yeah I guess I did, I just kind of started playing and it just came out" I said trying not to sound too smug even though I kind of was.

"Wow" was her only reply.

I saw her glance away from me towards the cd collection.

"Did you want to listen to some music? You can go pick out whatever you like" I said

"Sure" she said getting up to make her way over towards the cd's.

When she picked one out I put it in the stereo without even looking at. As soon as it started playing I immediately knew what it was.

"You know Claire de Lune?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing?" she asked a with a little defense in her voice.

"No I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that a lot of people our age don't really listen to this type of music it just kind of shocked me that you picked this out, it's one of my favorites" I said trying to defend myself.

"Well I guess I am a little different than people our age. My mom always said that I was born 30 years old and I get more middle aged everyday" she said with a chuckle.

"You certainly do seem more grown up than other girls our age" I said.

"What does that mean?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing, I just.. Um.. I'm just going to stop talking now" I said looking away from her.

"Edward I was just messing around with you" she said giggling at me.

"Okay how about we play a little game?" she asked as she took a seat on my couch.

"What kind of game?" I asked back as I sat down next to her.

"20 questions, that way we can find out more about each other" she said.

"Okay that sounds good to me. You can go first" I said.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue. The exact shade of these walls." I said pointing to the walls.

"Yours?" I asked

"Green. Just like.." she started and then looked away blushing. "like the grass" she mumbled out.

I could tell she was lying but I just didn't understand why she would lie, or better yet what was she going to say honestly. I decided to just let it go and maybe ask her about it later.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" she asked.

"When I was in 6th grade I was walking down the hall with Emmett and it just so happened that my crush was walking right in front of us with her friends and of course Emmett knew I had a crush on her. Well it just so happened that I said something sarcastic to Emmett and to get me back he pinched my crushes butt and ran off leaving me standing there all alone. Needless to say I never asked her out after that" I said laughing and shaking my head.

"What did she do?" she asked laughing.

"She turned around and slapped me in the face and called me a pervert" I said not laughing anymore.

"Ooo that hurts" she said still laughing.

"Yeah not only did I get slapped in the face she told everyone that I pinched her ass and I was called perv boy almost until high school" I said shaking my head.

"Aw that's terrible" she said not laughing anymore but looking at me with a sadness to her eyes.

"Yeah I got him back though I started a pretty nasty rumor about him" I said snickering.

"What was that?" she asked curious.

"Heh. Well the one day a bit of sulfur spilled in the one science lab which happened to be right next to the men's bathroom and I told everyone that the smell was from Emmett and that he had irritable bowl syndrome which causes him to poop his pants a lot" I said laughing hysterically.

"The best part is I started telling people that were walking by the restroom and at the time Emmett was in there, so when he came out there was a crowd of people around and they all started laughing hysterically and they started calling in bowl boy" I said clutching my side.

"Oh my god" was all she got out from laughing so hard.

"Yeah needless to say Emmett never crossed me again and we called a truce" I said finally calming down.

"Okay so since you asked 3 questions in a row, I get 3 to ask you" I said

"I asked you what your most embarrassing moment was, that's 1" she said

"Nope you asked that, what did she do?, and what was that?" I said matter of factly.

"Hmm that's right, you're tricky Cullen" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Okay first do you have a boyfriend?" I asked praying she would say no.

"No I don't" she said bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked. _Why are you asking her why not? Don't push it stupid._

"Um I did a couple of months ago but um.. things.. didn't really work out, he was a jerk" she said fumbling with her hands.

"What happened?" I blurted out before thinking. _Ugh you idiot what's wrong with you. You barely know her and now you're making her completely uncomfortable._

"James cheated on me with the biggest slut in the world and I kind of caught them in the act, but really it was for the best. I just never felt anything real with him and we only dated for about a month, nothing serious" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have asked those questions. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"It's okay, really Edward. That is the whole point of this game, to find out stuff about each other" she said regaining her composure.

"Speaking of which, your 3 questions are up now buddy, so we're even now" she said smirking.

_Damn. I wanted to ask her more. Oh well I still have a bunch of questions left._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts

"No I don't" I said.

"Why?" she asked

"You're making the questions uneven again you know" I said smiling at her.

She just crossed her arms and gave me a pleading look. _How could I deny her of anything?_

"Okay fine but I get 2 questions now" I said to her.

"Basically the exact same reason you gave me. The first girlfriend I ever had cheated on me with just about every guy possible because I wouldn't sleep with her. So actually you're wrong about your ex cheating on you with the biggest slut in the world because Tanya most likely wins that award" I said.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry" she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Bella, just like you said I never felt anything real with her and I'm just glad I didn't waste my time on her, so actually it was for the best" I said

"We sure know how to pick them don't we?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, well that's another thing we have in common I guess" she said laughing.

"You know not every guy is like James, right?" I said taking her hand off my shoulder and placing it in mine.

"I'm definitely starting to realize that, and not every girl is like Tanya" she said looking down at our hands and then back up to my eyes.

We finished up our game of 20 questions finding about what books we liked, what our favorite foods were, what made us choose our majors, and more.

After sitting in comfortable silence together for a little while she glanced to the clock on my nightstand.

"Wow its almost midnight already" she said getting up and letting go of my hand.

I cursed at the loss of her hand in mine. I already missed her warmth and I wondered how I was going to get through tomorrow's classes.

I got up from the couch and took her hand back in mine and we made our way out of the house to her truck.

"Tonight was really fun, I'm glad Alice invited me" she said dropping my hand to fish out her keys.

"Yeah I had fun too. I'm glad you came over, and I'm also glad that you're working with us, you'll have a lot of fun there" I said as she opened her rusty truck door.

"Yeah I really like it there so far, I'm happy to be working there with you guys" she said looking back at me.

"So I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, 8am right?" I asked

"Yeah 8 o'clock and thanks for driving me you really don't have to if you don't want to" she said looking away from me.

I put my finger under her chin and guided her face so her eyes met mine again.

"Don't be silly Bella it's my pleasure really, I want to" I said as I brushed my thumb over her little chin.

"Thank you" she whispered as her eyes were still locked on mine.

I leaned forward slowly inching towards her face. _Kiss her. Kiss her. No not yet it's too soon I don't want her to get the wrong impression of me._

Instead of kissing her like I wanted to do with every fiber of my being I whispered in her ear to drive safe.

I pulled away from her and met her gaze again. She looked a little disappointed but gave me a smile and said she'll see me tomorrow.

I stood there and watched as her truck roared to life and she backed out of the driveway to make her way home.

_Stupid! You should've just kissed her she looked like she wanted me to kiss her. _I debated over to myself.

Either way I was still extremely happy about the turn of events that happened today.

This was definitely that happiest day of my life so far and I have a feeling every day is just going to keep getting better and better because of Bella.

I made my way back into the house and up to my room where I changed out of my clothes leaving me in nothing but my black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I pulled back the covers and hopped into bed.

I closed my eyes to find my angel staring back at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

_Ahh this is my heaven. Bella._

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. I was originally going to have the shopping trip included but I felt this chapter was important to Bella and Edward's relationship so I didn't want to cut it short. So the next chapter will consist of Edward picking Bella up them going back to his house and the shopping trip, maybe a little something else too. I'll try to get the next chapter written tomorrow. This chapter took me all day and night to write, hopefully it was worth it. I personally thought it was a cute chapter. It was too soon to have them kiss but don't fret it will be coming shortly and so will some lemons. Now I know Bella and Edward are both virgins and Edward didn't sleep with Tanya because he had morals is what he said, but these two know that they are madly in love and they both will want it. But I'll explain more when that time comes upon us.**

**Thanks everyone, I love you all ;)**


	7. dirty minds think alike

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up before Breaking Dawn, but I was rather busy and was without a computer for a little while. I realize that the story is going along slowly right now and 1 day equaled 4 chapters. I'm kind of undecided at the moment on what to write but hopefully the ideas will just come to me. I'm really itching to write some smut due to the lack of details in BD, but I have to do this the right way, so please hang in there. And thanks to all of the readers/reviewers/and alerters out there! Ya'll are great!! (no I'm not from the south, but I tend to say phrases in other accents like southern, English, Spanish, whatever.. Lol ya I'm strange, deal with it..lol ) OK! On with the chapter…**_

_**EPOV**_

_What's happening to me? I feel like a little kid at Disneyland!_ I thought to myself as I awoke to the loud beeping noise.

I shut the alarm off and jumped out of bed, nearly breaking my ankle in the process. I'm not a particularly clumsy person at all but the butterflies and giddiness consuming my body brought out my inner klutz I guess.

I must be going insane because what person in their right mind gets this excited to wake up early and go to school? Well I do have an ulterior motive. And that is, Bella. Just thinking about her again brought on another wave of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. She makes me so nervous just thinking about her, but when we're together again, talking, touching, hell even just looking at each other makes me feel at ease, like I've known her my entire life.

After shaking my head free of Bella thoughts, I went into my bathroom to start my day off. I turned the water on, and held my hand under the shower head to make sure I wouldn't get scalded. My mind wandered back to Bella and I alone last night by her truck.

_I should've kissed her. Her beautiful pink, pouty lips just inches away from mine, just begging for me to kiss her. I can only imagine what she would taste like. Her breath was so close to my face that I was drowning in her amazing scent. I wanted her lips to dance across my lips, lightly at first, almost barely brushing and then turn into a heated passion. I would part my lips and let my tongue lick her bottom lip to allow me access to the beautiful depth of her mouth. Our tongues would finally meet and she would allow a brief moan to escape her and fill my mouth. Her hands instantly tangle in my hair, gently pulling on it as my right hand wraps around her back and my left hand tangles in her hair. Our bodies make contact as I pull her so tightly up against me that not even a speck of dust could fit between us. Our tongues continue twirling with each others, fighting for dominance. Her hot, slick tongue dancing with mine. Her sweet, sensual taste invades my whole body, just fueling the fire in my lower abdomen. _

I felt the shower water go cold interrupting my thoughts. Thankfully the water had gone cold. Thinking of the possibility of Bella and I in that very same situation, instantly gave me a _situation_ of my own. I erased all thoughts of Bella as I allowed the cold water to work it's magic on my _problem_.

I made my way out of the shower and over to my closet. After minutes of pulling what seems like all my clothes from the hangers, I landed on wearing some dark blue fitted jeans, a gray v neck and my black Vans slip ons.

I grabbed my wallet, phone, keys, jacket and my sling bag and headed out the door to my Volvo. In a matter of what seemed like seconds I was pulling into Bella's driveway. _Wow I wonder how fast I was driving._

I got out of my car and made my way to her door and knocked gently. All those stupid butterflies came back to me as I patiently awaited the arrival of my beautiful angel to open the door.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door abruptly flung open.

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean to scare you, the door tends to stick so I guess out of habit I tug full force on it. Seems like it wasn't as stuck as it normally is, sorry" Bella said.

"It's fine Bella just give me a second to catch my breath" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked honestly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just startled me is all. I was kind of caught up in my own little world and wasn't expecting the door to fly open like that" I said chuckling.

"Good. I'm in too good of a mood to take a trip to the hospital today" she said giggling.

"And why are we in such a good mood today? Excited to go shopping with Alice and Rose after all?" I asked obviously joking, but hoping her particularly good mood had a little something to do with me.

"Exactly. I can't wait to get dragged into every store in the mall to get clothes thrown at me that are most likely way too expensive and also likely not my particular taste at all. And I also get to do this insanely fun activity after an exhausting day at school" she said in a mocking happy voice.

"If you want I can make up some sort of excuse to Alice to get you out this" I said feeling sorry for her.

"No Edward that's okay, best to just get it out of the way sooner rather than later I suppose" she said as we finally made our way to my car.

I opened the door for her and she said thank you before sliding in.

"That's true" I said while I started up the engine.

"So obviously you're not in a good mood to go shopping, so why are you in a good mood?" I asked.

"Oh.. Um.. No reason, I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed is all" she said looking away blushing.

Obviously she was lying and I'm pretty sure I knew the real reason but I didn't press on about it.

We settled into easy conversation, talking about our classes until we reached the school parking lot.

"Wow how fast were you driving it seems like we just left?" she asked.

"I do tend to drive fast, but I think the talking helped to pass the time" I said shrugging.

I hopped out of the car and over to her door before she barely had her seat belt off.

"You better pace yourself Edward, between me scaring you earlier and you running around to be a gentleman you're going to give yourself a heart attack" she said chuckling at me as she got out of the car.

When she closed the car door I stepped a foot closer to her affectively pinning her between me and the car, but not letting our bodies touch. Since she was getting a big kick out of me acting like a fool all morning I decided I would give her a little taste of her own medicine.

"Trust me Bella, I have excellent _stamina._" I said in low husky voice that just dripped with sex.

Her cheeks burned and her mouth fell open a little bit. You could practically hear her heart thumping out of her chest, and then she closed her mouth and gulped.

I stepped away from her so we could start walking and I swear I heard a whoosh sound escape her mouth.

I chuckled and grabbed her bag from her hands and started walking. I looked behind me noticing that Bella wasn't walking yet.

"I know you don't want to go shopping later but I think at some point you're going to have to go to class" I said with a little smirk.

She snapped out of her daze that I, proudly enough put her in, and she made her way over to me.

"Well I have to go this way, so I'll see you at 3" she said gesturing to the right building.

She went to grab her bag out of my hand and I pulled it away from her reach. She looked at me confused and then sighed.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry your own bag and I didn't walk you to your class?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Um a late gentleman" she said.

"Bella it's only 8:15, I have plenty of time to walk you to class before I need to be in mine" I said.

"Okay if you insist" she said as we walked up to the door.

I pulled the door open and stepped aside so she could go first.

"Are you always this much of a gentleman?" she asked.

"My mom always taught me to treat women with the utmost respect, so I guess you'll just have to get use to it" I said as I tapped my index finger to her nose.

She giggled and said "Oh I don't have a problem with it, you just don't ever see any guys nowadays acting like this, especially in college".

"Well I guess I'm not like all these other guys" I said stopping to look into her eyes.

"No you're definitely not" she said in a whisper that I barely heard, but I heard it.

I brought my hand up to push back a strand of hair that fell over her eyes and she blushed at my touch.

"I better get to class this teacher is a real hard ass about tardiness" she said looking down at the floor.

I cleared my throat and let her lead the way to her class.

We arrived to her lecture room and she stopped and held her hand out to get her bag. Instead of placing the strap in her hand I put the strap over her shoulder and let my hand run down her arm, lingering only for a brief second. She shivered and blushed as I stepped away from her.

"Bye Bella, I'll meet you back the car at 3" I said reluctantly not wanting to leave her.

"Hey Edward" she said turning around closing the gap between us.

"Don't worry if you're a couple minutes late. I'd hate for you to waste all that precious excellent _stamina_ on trying to get to the car by 3, you might need it later" she purred at me. _Oh dear god!_

With that she turned around and walked back into class leaving me in a very uncomfortable situation.

I placed my bag over the very large bulge in my pants and walked awkwardly off to class.

_What did she mean 'you might need it later'? Was there a chance she was thinking dirty thoughts about me, the same way I was thinking them about her? Did I affect her the same way she just affected me? Clearly she was taken back by the 'stamina' remark earlier, obviously because she used it back at me. Oh my sweet, clever, naughty Bella. Naughty Bella…hmm I can really get use to that one. Okay Edward focus you can't think like that unless you want to walk into class with a massive erection._

I cleared my head for the second time today and calmed myself down before entering my cooking class. This was going to be another long, and most likely painful day, but Bella's words rang through my mind once again '_you might need it later_'. _Maybe there's a reward for my early morning suffering. I'll most definitely show you some excellent stamina Bella. You have no idea my love._

**BPOV**

_I can't believe I just spoke those words aloud to him! _

_Did I really just say that? No wait. Did I really just purr those words to him?_

_Stupid, stupid Bella!_

_I definitely wouldn't mind seeing some of that excellent stamina in action, but how could I just hint to him that he might need it later? I don't want him thinking I'm some sort of whore. No, no he wouldn't think that, he couldn't think that, could he? I mean I told him last night about my previous failure at a relationship and he told me about his, which was almost the exact same situation, so he couldn't think that I'm some slut who just sleeps with guys she's only known for one day._

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on my teacher and this stupid lecture. Honestly I could come to this class once a month and still ace it.

My mind aimlessly wondered back to Edward again, of course. _Poor guy I thought I nearly gave him a heart attack when I yanked that stupid door open this morning._

After he calmed himself down, my worry turned to lust when I took in his appearance. Just like last night, he looked absolutely gorgeous, even if he was wearing plain casual clothes. _God that man could make any male model look like Sloth from the Goonies._

I could see his amazing, chiseled chest perfectly thanks to that v neck he was wearing. It took every ounce of self control I had not to reach out and run my fingers from collarbone to collarbone. Actually if I'm being honest I would much rather use my tongue than my fingers.

I groaned a little too loudly at my thoughts of running my tongue all over Edwards hard, chiseled body and retrieved some curious glances from my classmates.

I rubbed my wrist and pretended I was groaning at the carpal tunnel forming in my hand from writing.

I really have to stop thinking these dirty thoughts about him. It's not even 9am in the morning and already just about soaked through my panties. _Stupid hormones._

I rid my mind of Edward (for now) and tried to pay attention to this boring teacher.

Finally this class was done and I headed to my composition class. At least I get to concentrate on writing instead of hearing some boring, monotone teacher drone on and on about punctuation. I mean seriously if you don't where to put a comma, then you shouldn't be taking English as a major. **(little crack about myself. I'm not an English major, and I'm not really even a writer.. lol)**

I got through the rest of my classes with somewhat of an ease and made my way to Edward's car.

I started to get a little worked up again remembering my embarrassing comment I made to him, and I hoped he wasn't at the car yet so I could have a few more minutes to calm myself down.

I rounded the corner and made my outside the building towards the parking lot to find Edward leaning up against the door, looking very smug and also drop dead sexy. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner._

"There you are. I was beginning to think you booked out of town to avoid the shopping trip that awaits you" he said chuckling.

"Thought about it, but I have a feeling Alice would've tracked me down eventually" I said rolling my eyes.

He grabbed my bag off my shoulder and put it in the backseat and then pulled the door open for me.

"So how were your classes Edward?" I asked as he slid in and started the car.

"Pretty good, which reminds me I made you something" he said casually.

"You made me something?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought you might want to build up some energy to get you through shopping and I had a whole class to cook, so I made you some lobster bisque" he said giving me a that smile again.

"That was really sweet of you. I'm starving actually all I had today was a granola bar before you picked me up and I imagine Alice and Rose wouldn't let me eat until after about 3 hours of shopping" I said chuckling.

"No problem, I love cooking for you" he said and then froze immediately at what he said. _He loves cooking for me! I could get use to him cooking for me all the time, especially breakfast. Jeez Bella. _The atmosphere changed instantly from comfortable to tense in about 1 second.

"What I mean is, uh, it's nice to cook for someone who hasn't tasted just about everything you've ever cooked, like my family. It's nice to have an outside opinion is all" he said stammering.

"Oh well feel free to use me in any kind of experiment you want" I immediately slapped my forehead after I said that. _What the hell is the matter with me? Feel free to use me, what the hell Bella? Have you completely gone insane? What's with all these sexual innuendos today?_

I snuck a glance over at Edward through my curtain of hair that was covering my face. His cheeks were completely flushed. His knuckles were clenched so hard around the steering wheel I thought either he was going to snap it in two or his knuckles were going to break through the skin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and that's when I saw why he was shifting. A rather large, and I do mean large, bulge was clearly present. I quickly shifted my eyes straight back to the road, not wanting to get caught staring at his massive erection. Just because I wasn't staring at his lap doesn't mean that the image of his zipper almost breaking apart wasn't invading my mind. I felt myself get wetter than ever, and I myself shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I put the windows down a little bit?" he asked. His voice quivering slightly.

"No that's fine it's a little hot in here" _Okay that's it Bella! I'm officially putting myself in the loony bin tomorrow. Why can't I stop this sexual word vomit spilling from my mouth. God the poor guy probably wants to jump out of the car to avoid further embarrassment, even though he has absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, this boy is gifted. Okay enough, jeez._

"So how long do you think Alice and Rose will torture me?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh um I.. I would imagine you'll be there until the mall closes" he said stammering but looking like he was calming himself.

"WHAT?!" I yelled whipping my head to look at him fully.

He jumped and then plastered that big old crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah I imagine you'll be there until they physically kick you guys out, I'm surprised they even let them go in the mall anymore, but considering the massive amounts of money they spend there I guess they make exceptions" he said rolling his eyes.

"Great, I'm going to look like a big mess tomorrow I imagine" I mumbled.

"Bella unless you plan on rolling around in the mud before work, I doubt you'll look like a mess tomorrow. Even if you did roll around in the mud I highly doubt you could ever look less than beautiful" he said sternly.

I blushed fiercely and looked down to hid the smile that formed on my lips.

We reached his house and as soon as the car came to a halt I jumped out and grabbed my bag before he could even think about opening my door for me.

"In a hurry?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

_What should I say? Yeah the sexual tension in that car was too much for me and I had to run out before I took you right there in the front seat. _Instead I blurted out the second thing that came to mind.

"I have to pee" I blurted.

"Well help yourself, I'll heat up your food and meet you in the dining room" he said walking up to me to grab my bag out of my hand.

"You might want to save up some of _your_ stamina for later by the way Bella" he said inches away from me using that sex god voice again.

"You know for the mall" he continued with a smirk.

I stood there embarrassed that he brought up the stamina remark again, hot from his use of the remark, and completely shocked that he was still standing inches away from my face breathing his cool, sweet breath across my face.

"I thought you had to pee?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah. Excuse me" I said blushing.

I raced to the bathroom, locked the door and leaned my hands across the marble counter.

_Holy crap did that just happen? Get a hold of yourself Bella._

I composed myself and made my way to the dining room. As soon as I rounded the corner I was almost flattened by the delectable aroma that wafted into my nose.

"Oh my god Edward that smells amazing" I said.

"Thanks. Have a seat and I'll get you a coke?" he asked.

I nodded and took a seat at the huge table and waited for him to come back before I started eating.

"You didn't have to wait for me Bella, please help yourself" he said placing the glass in front of me.

"I didn't want to be rude" I stated.

"Nonsense" he said and sat down across me.

We ate in comfortable silence for what seemed to be only a few moments and then the front door burst open to 4 bickering people.

"Alice we can't close the place down I have to be up early tomorrow to meet with the florist" Rose stated firmly.

I looked at Edward and thanked my lucky stars that I didn't have to endure all those hours at the mall.

"Looks like you're off the hook for tonight" he said chuckling at my expression.

"Fine Rose, we'll just have to make another trip out there next week" Alice said happily.

"Shit" I cursed and buried my face in my hands.

"Looks like you're back on the hook I guess" he laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny. Just for that, I'm telling Alice you want to come and you have to endure hell with me" I said smirking.

"Not funny Bella" he said suddenly looking scared.

"Who says I was joking around" I said getting up from my chair.

"Bella I'm warning you, don't you dare" he said making his way over to me.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do to stop me?" I said backing away which landed me flat against the wall, trapped.

"Looks like you're trapped" he said matter of factly.

"Yeah well I can still yell for her" I said mimicking his tone

"Really? I guess I'll just have to stop you" he said in a husky voice.

He pressed his body up against mine and planted his hands up against the wall one on either side of my face. He inched his face closer towards mine and I could smell his sweet breath closing in on my face. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to brush against mine. I could feel like electricity coursing through my body like I was being electrocuted but in a way that was not at all painful. Just as his lips were about to brush up against mine someone screamed my name. I jumped back forgetting I was already against the wall and I smacked my head.

"Are you okay" he asked reaching for my head to inspect any damage.

"Fine, I have a hard head, nothing to worry about" I said mumbling embarrassed and disappointed.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice screamed again.

"In the dining room Alice stop yelling" Edward said stepping away from me.

"There you guys are. Bella why are you holding onto the wall for dear life?" Alice asked raising and eyebrow.

"Well Edward was just saying how much he wanted to come with us tonight and it shocked me so much that I stumbled backwards into the wall" I said smirking at Edward.

Edwards mouth dropped that I actually said that to Alice and then he glared at me.

"Oh Edward that's fantastic you can help carry all the bags for Bella" she said clapping her hands which made Edward frown at me even more.

"We'll need a guys opinion anyways so thanks for volunteering to check Bella out" she said walking away.

His frown turned into a smirk again and it was my turn to frown. He made his way over to me again and I cursed myself that I couldn't escape yet again.

"That was mean Bella" he said wagging his finger at me.

"Even though I think I might enjoy this particular shopping trip, you're still going to pay for this" he said and I noticed his eyes were blazing but not in an angry way. They looked almost full of lust.

"Oooo I'm scared" I said in mock horror.

He pressed himself firmly against me and gripped my waist. I gasped a little bit as I felt his bulge press against my abdomen. My breathing was ragged and I knew my face was completely flushed at this point, but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I wanted was for him to take me right up against the wall. He put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him straight in the eyes. Then he shifted his head and leaned into my ear.

"Oh I would be scared if I was you Bella" he said in a whisper.

"Remember I have excellent _stamina_" he said in a voice oozing with sex. He pushed his hips into me one last time and then kissed my cheek as he backed away.

"Keep that mind" he said huskily and then walked out of the dining room leaving me up against the wall still breathing ragged, hot and completely wet.

_What just happened? We were practically just having sex up against his dining room wall! That evil man, he's going to pay for that one, and I know exactly how to get him back for that. Okay maybe this shopping trip wouldn't be so bad._

**A/N**

**Okay so I had no clue what was going to happen as I wrote this chapter, but I personally think it turned out great! So next chapter is the shopping trip in which Edward is now involved in, and there will be some steam in that chapter also, maybe something more. I know I'm evil for leaving you wanting more, but I will update sooner because I actually have an idea of where this is all heading now. Who loves sexy Edward? I know I do, and he will get dirtier that's a promise ;)**


	8. fantasy

**A/N**

**Sorry again for the huge delay. There's a fantasy lemon in this chapter which is kind of dirty, so if you're not into that, then well…this really isn't the story for you but, just skip over that little part. Anyways sorry again for the delay, I really have to get into a certain mood to write and it just hasn't been happening, but I would like to say thank you to all my readers and everyone who has reviewed. I don't reply to reviews but I would like you all to know it really does mean a lot to me! I'll most likely be writing in Edward's point of view a lot since you guys said I do his better than Bella's but I'll also be doing hers still, just not as often I suppose. Okay you guys didn't come here to read my long boring author's note so on with it..**

**EPOV**

I went up to my room to ponder over what had just happened. Either I have been spending way too much time with Emmett or I've completely lost my mind. I was practically dry humping my sweet Bella up against the dining room wall!

At least I know I affected her the same way she affected me. I could practically feel the sex radiating from her body when I had her pressed against the wall. These little games we are playing are definitely growing into something much more.

I was only semi-pissed that Bella roped me into shopping with the mall nazi's, but the fact that I would be with Bella was enough, that's until Alice gave me the job of 'checking out Bella'. That definitely made me 'perk up' in more ways than one. This shouldn't be so bad. I get to see Bella try on sexy outfits I know Alice and Rose will pick out for her, and she'll most likely blush the entire time. That's killing two birds with one stone.

"Edward what did you do to Bella?" Alice shrieked as she barged through my door.

"What do you mean?" I asked panicked that I really did scare her off.

"I have eyes Edward Cullen, she was not holding onto that wall because you 'volunteered' to come shopping" she rolled her eyes "now what exactly were you two up to?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. Nothing. She bumped her head on the wall I was checking to see if she was okay" I said blushing.

"Edward you're blushing!" Alice squealed.

"Alice drop it" I said irritated.

"I will not Edward Cullen. How did she come to bump her head against the wall in the first place?" she said in a more irritated voice than mine had been.

"You scared her" I said looking at the ground.

"I'm confused. I know you and Bella have the hots for each other so cut the crap Edward" she said glaring at me.

I knew she wasn't going to let this go until I told her. _What the hell, maybe she'll help me._

"Fine Alice" I said waving my hands up in the air "I was about to kiss her and then you my dear sister yelled her name and it scared us enough that we both jumped back. Well she was up against the wall and smacked her head and then you came in right after that" I finished with a sigh.

"Oh Edward this is perfect!" she said jumping up and down.

"Okay my turn to be confused. How is this perfect?" I said honestly confused.

"Trust me Edward you'll see" she said smiling so big I thought her face would be stuck like that.

"Okay come on Edward we need to get a move on with this shopping trip, I know you'll thank me later" she said skipping out of my room.

I followed her downstairs to find Bella and Rose on the couch laughing. I smiled as I thought about how Bella was getting along with everyone so well.

"Okay since Edward so graciously decided to come with us" she said giggling "we need to take two cars".

"Bella, you and Edward take his Volvo and Rose and I will take my baby" she said and then skipped out the door with Rose.

"You ready take a walk through hell?" I asked her walking out to my car.

"Oh I'm ready. Are you sure you're _up_ for the challenge?" she said using that sexy voice again. I couldn't help but notice the double meaning when she said 'up'.

"I'm _up_ for any challenge you have for me Bella" I said in a husky voice smirking at her. _Two can play at this game love._

We drove off in comfortable silence for a little while before she spoke up.

"So what are you planning on doing when you graduate?" she asked.

"Ultimately I want to open up my own restaurant around here" I replied

"Similar to Volterra or something more fancy?"

"Actually I always pictured myself owning an Italian restaurant"

"That would be perfect for you" she said smiling

"Perfect for me?" I questioned.

"Well you do make the most amazing chicken parmesan I have ever tasted, not to mention that sauce is to die for" she said.

"To die for huh?" I said smirking again.

She blushed and nodded her head.

"What did you do differently?" she asked quietly. It almost sounded as if she was asking herself that question instead of me.

I didn't really know what to tell her because honestly I didn't know. I only added a few extra spices but in the back of my mind I knew it was because of her. I had been thinking about her the entire time and I felt so happy, an emotion I hadn't felt in a really long time.

We arrived in the parking lot and I parked next to Alice's car. I got out of the car, opened her door and held out my hand for her to take, which she did.

"Took you two long enough, we're wasting precious time, get a move on it" Alice said snatching Bella out of my hands.

"Geez Alice calm down." I said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Edward Anthony" she said placing her hands on her hips. "This girl is in need of a critical wardrobe upgrade, and that my dear brother will take precious time that we're wasting right now!" she said poking me in the chest.

"Hey! You make it seem like I'm some personal pity project for you guys" Bella said looking down at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean for it to sound that way at all" Alice said wrapping her tiny arms around Bella's slumping shoulders. "This is something we sisters do, so you better get use to it" she said and then whispered something in Bella's ear that made her blush and then smirk.

_I'll have to ask what that was about later._

We made our way into the mall and before I could blink Alice and Rose had nearly yanked Bella into the very first store their eyes laid on, and started piling her little arms with an array of clothing.

I made my way to the little chair by the changing rooms and patiently waited for the fashion show to start. I watched Alice and Rose continue to throw clothes at Bella. A smile crept upon my face as I watched poor Bella groan and roll her eyes at the two crazy women flitting around the store like child in Toys R Us.

"You got it bad" a voice said, bringing me out of my little daydream.

An older, gray haired gentlemen sat in the chair next to me, holding a very large purse and several shopping bags.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He chuckled and tilted his head in the direction of Bella, who was now looking like she was about to topple backwards due to the insane amount of clothing she was carrying.

"Any man that can sit here with a smile like that on his face has got it bad for the one he is here with" the man chuckled again.

"I guess you have got it bad also then?" I asked.

"I've had it bad for 52 years and I wouldn't change a single second of it" he said beaming.

"Edward" I said extending my hand out to him.

"Karl" the man replied gripping my hand firmly and shaking it.

"How long have you two been together Edward" Karl asked nodding towards Bella.

I sighed. "I've only known her technically for about two days, but it feels like I've known her my entire life" I said unsure of why I was telling a complete stranger this.

"Ah I see" Karl chuckled. "You remind me of myself many years ago when I first met Agatha. I can tell by the look in your eyes" he said smirking.

"And what look would that be sir?" I asked intrigued.

"Love" he stated without any hesitation.

I stared at him wide eyed for a minute before I realized something. I was in love with Bella Swan. I had been trying to deny the feeling since I saw her, thinking it was ridiculous to feel so strongly about someone you barely know. My family could see it, Alice could obviously see it, and it took a complete stranger to say that one word for me to clearly see it. _Well I now know where my feelings stand, but what about Bella? Does she see me the same way I see her? Does she love me as well or was it too soon for her to develop such strong feelings?_ As if reading my mind Karl pulled me out of my daydream once again.

"I see it in her eyes also" he said looking at Bella.

She was standing there, holding a pile of clothes looking like she was about to drop at any moment, but her eyes were on mine. I locked on to her chocolate orbs and saw a sparkle in them. Her cheeks flared with that amazing shade of pink and a smile tugged at her lips. I found myself smiling back at her unable to look away from those sparkling eyes. As cliché as it sounds, I found myself looking into her soul. Karl wasn't lying when he said he saw it in her eyes also. I know we haven't said the words "I love you" yet, but I could tell at that moment we both could feel it emanating from each other. _I have to tell her how I feel, and I will, but not now, it has to be absolutely perfect. She's the epitome of perfection and deserves nothing less. _

I don't know how long we stared into each others eyes, but all too soon she was being ripped away from gaze by Alice who was now waving her hands like a maniac in front of Bella's face. Bella snapped out of it and shook her head at Alice conveying something to her that made Alice 'humph' and return to yet another rack of clothes.

Bella looked back up at me and realized I was still staring at her. She blushed even more and bit her pink, plump bottom lip and spun around to face Alice, leaving me to gaze upon her back. _Did she even realize she was killing me? _Biting her lip like that, made the animal in me roar to life. I want to be the one to bite her perfect, pouting lip. To taste her sweetness. To graze her soft, velvety tongue against mine until we were battling for domination. I want to feel her hot, sweet breath in my mouth until we absolutely needed to break away to breathe again. I wanted to leave her breathless and by god I would do just that.

"Karl lets get going love" I heard an elderly women call.

"That's my cue" he said standing up and grabbing the bags off the floor. "Don't let that one get away Edward, she's something special, you treat her right" he said sternly before taking my hand one last time.

"She sure is special, and trust me all she'll ever know from now on is how to be treated right" I said smiling at the man who ultimately just changed my life for the better.

"Good man" Karl said walking off to embrace his love.

"Friend of yours?" I jumped a little bit and turned around to see Alice with a smirk on her face.

"Alice do not sneak up on me like that! I swear you appear out of thin air sometimes" I mumbled to her.

"Come on Edward time to start your contribution" she said tugging my arm into the changing room hallway.

"Alice I am never going to wear over half of the clothes you picked out for me" I heard Bella shout from behind one of the doors. "We live in Forks not Vegas. When would I ever wear a dress like this" she said throwing the door open.

Nothing could have prepared me for what my eyes saw. Bella in the tightest black dress I have ever seen. It clung to her beautiful porcelain skin as if it were painted on her body. Her perky breasts looked as if they were about to pop out at any second, and I was secretly wishing that would happen. No such luck.

She let out a squeak and quickly shut the door. Although she wasn't in front of me anymore that image of her was permanently seared into my brain. I took a second to compose myself and I sat down in the chair praying she would come back out in that dress.

Bless whoever designed that. It was strapless and exposed her beautiful shoulders and chest. I had to swallow the saliva that pooled in my mouth as I thought of nibbling on her collarbone. I pictured how that dress accentuated her natural curves that she has in all the right places. The rise and fall of her perfectly round breasts, the tops of her swells exposed just aching for me to press my lips to them. I let my mind wonder past her flat stomach down to her cute little hips that jutted out and even further down to her amazingly toned, long legs. I wanted to see those legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust everything I have into her. _Oh god Edward get a grip! You don't want to have an accident like some little pubescent boy, god that would be utterly embarrassing._

"Bella come back out, you looked absolutely stunning in that dress" Alice whined.

"Alice this isn't even a dress, seriously where would I wear this?" Bella whined back but I could tell she was a little miffed at Alice.

"Clubbing Bella, that's where and we're going Thursday night" Alice said obviously not taking no for an answer.

Bella swung the door back open and I had to take another sharp intake of breath. She didn't change out of the dress and I swear it looked even better the second time I saw it. I crossed my leg hoping to cover up the painful bulge in my pants.

"Alice have you not noticed that I am the most uncoordinated person on this planet? I can barely walk, let alone dance, and I really have grown to hate hospitals so I would much rather stay away from them as much as possible" Bella replied just as sternly.

"Bella you need to let loose, it'll be so much fun, we always have fun at the clubs and poor Eddie here never goes because he doesn't want to be a fifth wheel, you both need to let loose and have some fun" she said looking between us.

"Alice if Bella doesn't want to go then don't force her" I said told Alice suddenly aware that if we were to go out, she would be wearing that dress and I did NOT want anyone looking at her in that dress.

"No she's right Edward I could use a night of fun I guess, but I'm not promising that I'm dancing" she said pointing her finger at Alice.

"Whatever you say Bella" she smirked.

I groaned a little bit as I took in her appearance again.

"Edward how do think Bella looks" Alice asked.

"You look…um…Bella you definitely are a sight for sore eyes" I blurted out.

She blushed furiously, and was suddenly shy as she looked down and mumbled thanks. _Would I ever be able to figure her out? One minute she was shy, the next she was looking at me like I was the center of her world, then she would get all sexy and forward with me only to get shy again._

"Bella since that's strapless we have to check to make sure it'll stay up" Alice said.

Well that certainly peaked my interest more. _How do check to make sure that a strapless dress will stay up? It looked tight enough…. HOLY SHIT!_

I was completely unprepared for this turn of events. There, right in front of me was Bella, feeling herself up. I felt my pants get so tight I thought that the zipper was going to leave a permanent indentation on my erection. Dear god she was openly groping herself right in front me! _How was this possible? Please don't look at me I begged_. I knew I must have looked like a complete pervert, staring at her with my mouth wide open. I'm surprised there wasn't a puddle of drool around my feet.

Her and Alice were speaking to each other but I couldn't be bothered to care what they were actually saying. Their voices sounded like the teacher in The Peanuts. My ears were ringing. I felt like someone had lit my body on fire. Sweat was forming on my forehead and I wiped it off with my arm. My heart was beating so loudly I was shocked nobody could hear it. I felt light headed and my vision started to get hazy. I'm sure if I was standing I would've fell over awhile ago. I coughed lightly trying to get a grip on my sanity but realized that I just drew attention to myself.

"Edward are you okay, you look a little green?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah I, um…okay…it's hot in here that's all" I managed to stutter out.

"Edward are you sure you're okay? You really don't look so well" Bella said walking over to me.

_Please, please don't come closer. Please just go change, you're killing me here._ I wanted to scream to her.

"Edward you're burning up!" she yelled as she placed her hand on my forehead.

She bent down a little further and continue to place the backside of her hand on my forehead and cheeks. _Dear god! _Her chest was right in front of my face and I could clearly see down her cleavage. I let out a very loud groan which earned me even more looks.

"Edward go outside and get some air, Bella and I will pay for these and meet in the food court in about 10 minutes" Alice said quickly while practically shoving Bella into the dressing room.

"Go change Bella he'll be fine" Alice said while pushing her in the room and closing the door. I heard Bella mumble and okay before the door closed.

"Edward you might want to snap out of it and get out of here before Bella comes back out of the dressing room" she said.

I gave her a grateful smile before painfully getting up out of the seat and practically running to the bathroom.

_What was that about?!_ _Did she do that to me on purpose? I know we have been playing games but geez that was down right cruel._ I knew she was going to get me back, but I had not expected that at all. _I'm going to get her back whether she planned that or not, and it's going to be oh so sweet. All that aside, what the hell am I going to do about this? _I mentally asked myself looking down at my erection.

I really did not want to have to do this. Honestly it made me feel like even more of a pervert, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It's not like I could hop in an ice cold shower and even that wouldn't help me right now. No. The only thing that's going to get rid of this is a release. _Ugh this is not happening! I can not believe I'm about to jack off in the men's bathroom at the mall! Well at least this shouldn't last long_.

I made my way into the stall and double checked the lock on the door before I got started. I pulled down my zipper and released my hard cock from the wretched confines of my pants and immediately started stroking my entire length. _I can't believe Bella did this to me. _As I mentally said Bella's name, my cock twitched and hardened even more. I could no longer be held accountable for my actions. I stroked myself a little harder as I let my little fantasy of Bella in that dress come into play.

"_Bella that little stunt you just pulled was very naughty of you" I said as I backed Bella into the dressing room, locking the door behind me._

"_Looks like you rather enjoyed my little stunt" she said as she ran her index finger from my chest down to the top of my jeans._

"_Why don't I make it up to you" she said getting on her knees._

_She unbutton my jeans and pulled my zipper down excruciatingly slow. I let out a groan as she cupped me through my jeans._

"_Bella" I said sternly so she would get the point that I needed her soon._

_With that she tugged my jeans down along with my boxer briefs and my hard cock sprang forward in attention for her._

_She planted a little kiss on the tip before flicking her hot, little, pink tongue out collecting the little bit of pre cum up._

"_Mmm Edward you taste much better than I imagined you would" she said and then she gripped my shaft and started pumping me._

My pace quickened even faster to the thought of her warm, little hand stroking my cock. I could feel my stomach muscles tighten to the thought of her pumping me while kneeling in front of my dick. I had to put my left hand against the wall to hold myself up while I continued my stroking.

_She pumped me a few more times before taking my entire length into her hot mouth._

_I threw my head back against the door as she started to bob her head up and down my cock while stroking what she couldn't fit._

_I weaved my right hand into her silky chocolate hair and started guiding her head up and down my shaft. I couldn't control my hips anymore and they started bucking into her on their own free will._

_She took me all the way to the back of her throat and I stilled my hips for fear of gagging her, and then she did something that almost sent me over the edge, she moaned. The vibrations of her moans in the back of her throat where the tip of my cock was now placed sent a shockwave straight to my balls._

_I tugged on her hair a little roughly and she moaned again sending another shock throughout my body._

"_You like it a little rough don't you" it was more of a statement than a question._

_She looked up at me through her lashes and moaned again. I continued to tug at her hair a little bit until she started moving again._

_We fell into a perfect rhythm again as she sucked and licked me. _

"_Oh god Bella, yes… unghhh that feels so good love. I love fucking your hot little mouth" I grunted out.  
_

_My release was right on the edge. As if she could read my mind she brought her left hand up to massage my aching balls as she deep throated me again. I moaned the loudest yet and bucked my hips into her again. At that she hummed while slightly pinching my sack. That's all it took. _

"_Fuck Bella!" I screamed as I came violently in the back of her throat._

I came just like I had in my fantasy, violently. I clenched my eyes shut until I saw stars as I let my hot cum spill from me. I took a moment to calm myself down after that amazing orgasm. I hardly ever masturbate, honestly because I never felt the need to. Nobody ever really brought out those urges in me, that was until I met Bella. I breathed out a ragged breath, cleaned myself and my surroundings up and placed my now flaccid cock back in my pants.

_I can not believe I just jacked off in a restroom at the mall. I hope I didn't make any noise, nobody came in did they? Shit I hope not. _

I waited and listened to see if I could hear anyone. After a minute of quiet, I unlocked the stall and walked out to wash my hands. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed that indeed nobody was in there. I glanced down at my watch and realized that I had been in there just about 10 minutes. _Geez didn't seem like it was that long._

I felt so dirty and ashamed of myself for thinking of Bella that way. She doesn't deserve to be thought about like that. I hung my head down low and made my way to the food court where I found Bella sitting at a table. _I wonder why she's by herself. How am I going to look her in the eyes again after that?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a short blonde hair kid go up to Bella. _What's this? _

I made my way over towards the table and the closer I got the more I picked up on what this boy was saying.

"Come on baby, you'll have a good time I swear" I heard the boy say, trying to sound sexy I suppose but he sounded more like a whiny little boy then sexy.

"Listen, I'm sure that pathetic excuse for a pick up line works on little high school girls that don't know any better, but I assure you, I would not have a 'good time' with you or your little pre pubescent buddies. So I suggest you run along before my boyfriend shows up and shows you what a real man is" she spat back at him.

_Boyfriend? Hmm. _I walked up behind the boy tempted to just throw him across the food court, but opted against that. I'm not sure how Bella would take to me acting like a caveman.

"She's right you know, you should run along, you're out of your league" I said coming up behind the boy.

He turned around, took one look at me and scampered away. I had to chuckle a little bit, even though I did feel a little bad about it, she was pretty harsh.

"You probably scarred that poor boy for life" she said giggling at me.

"Me? I think if anyone scarred that kid it was you. Those were some pretty harsh words" I said sitting down next to her.

"Well if you would've heard the first part of his pathetic attempt at a pick up, you wouldn't think I was too harsh" she said looking down at her clasped hands.

"What do you mean? What did he say to you?" my voice sounded fierce even to my ears, but the thought of anyone speaking out of line to Bella made me furious.

"Nothing it's not important anyways, thank you for coming to my rescue" she said taking in my tone.

"I'll always come to your rescue Bella, you don' t have to thank me for anything" I said smiling at her. My voice and demeanor changed back to calm.

She was still silent so I decided to joke around with her a little bit to take her mind off of that kid.

"Boyfriend huh? Something I should know about?" I asked amusingly, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up" she laughed and smacked my arm playfully "I couldn't think of anything else to say to make him go away, thanks for volunteering" she finished with a giggle.

"I feel so used" I said with mock horror. She giggled again and a piece of her hair fell in front of her face.

"Feel free to use me whenever you want" I whispered and leaned in to tuck the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you feeling better" she asked obviously trying to change the subject.

I shifted my eyes from her and it was now my turn to be embarrassed. _Damn she just had to bring that thought back into my head._

"Um…yeah…um I feel okay now" I stuttered and felt my face get hot.

"Your face is all red Edward, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked worried again.

"I'm fine. Where's Alice and Rose?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh yeah she sent me to here to meet back up with you while her and Rose went to her car to drop off the bags. I can't believe how many clothes she bought for me out of just one store" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Are they suppose to meet us here, or are we suppose to meet up with them somewhere?" I asked.

She blushed and cleared her throat and mumbled "um we're suppose to meet them at um Victoria's Secret".

_Shit! _And here I thought Alice was being nice to me, she was about to torture me even worse than with the dress.

_Okay Edward pull yourself together. I need to make her sweat a little bit after all she put me through today._

"Well we don't want to keep Alice waiting now do we?" I asked while holding out my hand to help her stand up.

She gave me an inquisitive look before taking my hand and getting up.

We made our way to the store and I started to get a little panicky. Obviously I had never been into this store before and these little games that Bella and I are playing certainly does not put my mind at ease.

"Bella there you are, we were just about to go looking for you!" Alice shouted yanking Bella away from me.

"What's your size?" she asked. Bella's face turned an impossible shade of red and I got the meaning of that question. _Geez could Alice be a little more discreet? _Even though I definitely wanted to know, it was still a little too personal. _A little too personal Edward, seriously? You just jacked off to a fantasy of a naughty Bella._

I shook my head quickly to clear those inappropriate thoughts and brought myself back to the present. I faintly heard the letter C being mumbled out of Bella's mouth.

"Did you need help with anything Sir? Maybe I could show you something?" I heard a nasally girl ask.

I spun around to find a blonde, fake tanned girl looking at me suggestively which almost made me vomit.

"No thank you" I said politely. Even though I was clearly disgusted with this woman I was still raised to be polite.

"Oh come on, wouldn't you like to see this on a real woman?" she asked holding up a pink negligee. I cringed and was about to tell her to get lost when Bella cut in.

"You know I think he would like to see that on a real woman, wouldn't you baby?" she asked. _What is she up to? Baby? When did I get the nickname baby?_

I was at a loss for words not knowing what to say, or even what to think and then I saw Bella grab that same negligee but only in navy blue and walk back over to me.

"Come on Edward you heard the _girl" _she snarled the word _girl _at her. "You want to see this on a woman now lets show you what a real woman actually looks like in this" she sneered at the girl while taking my hand and leading me off to the dressing rooms and leaving a very shocked and slightly pissed of girl behind. Hell I was shocked.

When we got into the dressing room lobby she stopped. "I'm sorry Edward I don't know what came over me" she mumbled.

"Well that makes us even I suppose" I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards mine.

"Even?" she asked and raised an eyebrow

"Yeah I saved you from that creepy boy, and you saved me from that wannabe Barbie doll" I said snickering.

"So you didn't think she was attractive?" she asked quietly.

"What, no! She was absolutely horrid" I scoffed. _Did she really think I would like someone like that? Did she really think I would like anyone else but her?_ "She looked like somebody threw her into a vat of carrot juice for one. Being tan is one thing, but fake tanning when you live in Forks is just absurd" I said shaking my head. Seriously the color orange on skin is not appealing at all.

"And secondly" I moved in close to her until we were just barely touching "I prefer brunettes".

Her cheeks flushed and I noticed her shiver.

I was winning at our little game again and I had to make another move. She made me sweat all day today, time for some payback.

"So do I actually get to see this on you or was that just you bluffing?" I asked pinching the fabric between my fingers.

To say her expression was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes about bulged out of her head, her jaw dropped to the floor and her cheeks of course turned candy apple red.

"Oh Bella that is so cute! See you are getting the hang of shopping for yourself. Rose and I are so proud of you" Alice said bouncing in, once again interrupting me and Bella.

Alice took in Bella's shocked expression along with my smugness and quickly caught on that something was going on between us.

"Bella why don't you try that on? Rose and I have picked out a lot of other things for you try on also. We'll just throw them over the door for you." she said and walked out.

Bella quickly spun around to run off towards the dressing room when her heel caught into the carpeting and she started to fall. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, and caught her before she could fall any farther. I pulled her back up to her feet but kept my arms around her.

Standing behind her with my arms firmly wrapped around her tiny little waist, I leaned into her back and dipped my head to press my lips to her ear.

"Careful love, we wouldn't want to have to take a trip to the hospital before you get a chance to try on this beautiful piece of fabric now would we?" I whispered into her ear with a low husky voice. _Shit did I just call her love out loud?_

She shivered even more and let out a light moan that went straight to my cock.

My breath hitched and I stopped breathing. I felt Bella stop breathing as well and I backed away from her and let my arms loosen from her waist. I had no doubt that she felt me get hard, yet I couldn't care less.

She never turned around to face me, instead she just walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

I was pretty confident if I hadn't scared her off by now, then what just happened shouldn't scare her off either, but I was still a little nervous. _Was she actually going to show me her body in that scrap of clothing? No absolutely not, there's no way she would do that._ My thoughts were interrupted when the dressing room door opened slowly and I saw Bella's index finger curl and beckon me to come into the room with her.

_GULP!_

**A/N**

**Haha sorry for the cliffhanger. I really am evil I guess. But seriously don't fret! It will not take me a month or so to put up another chapter, I've already started to write the next chapter so it should be up in a couple of days, by the end of the week most likely. Um I'm semi happy about this chapter, hopefully I did the small lemon okay, give me your opinions. I'm also trying to speed things up, so next chapter will consist of where the cliffhanger is, in Edwards p.o.v and then its going to get switched to Bella's. Also in that chapter, it will cut to the end of the week where they go clubbing and I have something interesting that's going to happen ****:)**


	9. little devil

**A/N**

**Wow I got to say thanks for all the responses! That's crazy, you guys are awesome really. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites. Sorry it took a couple days longer than expected, you can all threaten Verizon for that, seriously send them hate mail for me. Now this chapter is emotional, cute, and hot. That's right there's a slight lemon in this chapter also and I hope you all enjoy it. As for the emotional part, don't worry. I dislike the whole self loathing 'I'm not good enough for you' thing I read a lot about but I had to throw some drama in here. Okay I hope you all enjoy this emotional roller coaster of a chapter. Also I posted pics of outfits, cars, beds things of that nature in my profile so feel free to check them out.**

**EPOV**

_Shit! Is she being serious? What the hell do I do? If I go in there, there is no stopping me, the monster will be let loose._

"Edwaaaard" Bella beckoned my name in a singing voice.

"Yes Bella? Did you need me to get Alice or Rose for you?" I managed to squeak out. _What's wrong with you? GET IN THERE YOU IDIOT!_

"I thought you wanted to see this on?" she asked. I couldn't help but noticed the confident tone in her voice. _Am I in the freaking Twilight Zone or something? _

"I…um…you…um…really?" I stuttered. _Way to seem confident Cullen. You are losing the upper hand here. Get your ass in there! Move your legs you pansy!_

I let my inner voices get the best of me and somehow managed to put one foot in front of the other and started walking. I felt like I was walking on death row. My footsteps made loud thuds to my ears. What was a 2 second walk to the door seemed like an eternity. I inhaled a deep, ragged breath and gently pushed the door open.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

There stood Bella, with that navy blue negligee on, OVER HER CLOTHES!

I stood still, completely shell shocked, with my mouth hanging wide open. _I cannot believe she tricked me like that! Evil, sexy, naughty woman._

After a minute of me just standing there staring at her, fully clothed with that thing over top of her, she spoke up again.

"What did you think I was actually going to show you this, and only this?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

The emotions running through me were incredible. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, angry, baffled, and turned on all at the same time.

"Of course not?" it came out sounding like a question. This game was getting to be ridiculous. She tricked me into thinking that I would actually get to see her in that, and I actually believed her. I was actually going in there to look at her in that. _What happened to gentlemen Edward?_ I felt ashamed of myself. She stood there with her hands still on her hips and I felt as if she was going to slap me in the face at any time. I deserved it. _I need to clear my head_.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't feel well again" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her. "I have to go. I'll tell Alice to take you home" I stated and started walking away. I turned around and saw her still standing in the door of the dressing room with, what was that, a sad look on her face? "I'm sorry" I said softly again and turned to leave.

All the happiness I have been feeling for the past two days all but disappeared as I walked away from my angel. _No not your angel. She doesn't want you. She's too good for you, you just proved that to yourself._

I hung my head lower than I ever have and found Alice and Rose with their arms full of lingerie.

"Alice I don't feel well, could you please take Bella home for me?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong Edward? What happened?" she asked concerned. You can't put anything past Alice.

"Nothing Alice, I just don't feel well, please?" I asked again. I was on the verge breaking down.

"Edward don't do this. What's wrong?" she pleaded. She looked so sad for me and that made me more ashamed of myself.

"She doesn't deserve me" I whispered and walked as quickly as I could without actually running out of the store.

I made it to my car and quickly drove off to clear my head.

**BPOV**

_What the hell just happened?_ He just ran off looking so ashamed, so fragile. My Adonis should never look like that.

I felt like I wanted to run after him and hold him and never let go. I wanted to cry and before I could even think twice about it, those traitor tears started to spill from my stinging eyes.

I all but tore that stupid negligee off and sat on the bench in the dressing room, crying into my palms.

He didn't want me. Why would he want me? He was probably disgusted with how I was acting like some whore.

A knock at the door broke me out of my self loathing thoughts for a minute.

"Bella? Sweetie, what's going on?" Alice asked sweetly from outside the door.

"Nothing, everything's fine" I lied. "I'll be out in a minute."

I smoothed my hair down, and tried to compose myself as much as possible. _Of course he wouldn't want plain, boring, me_. I sighed and opened the door.

"Bella please tell me what happened. Why did Edward all but run out of here looking like he was about to cry? And why do you look like you actually have been crying?" she asked putting her small arms around my shoulders.

_Edward looked like he was about to cry? Why was he so sad?_

"I'm not sure what exactly happened. I'm so confused right now" I said shaking my head.

"Just start from the beginning" she said rubbing my shoulder. Rose came in and sat down on the other side of me as I started telling them what had all happened, starting with last night all into today at school up until now.

"I know it was kind of mean to trick him like that. It's not that I didn't want to show him, I thought we were just teasing each other. I didn't think he that he actually thought I was going to show him. I knew this was too good to be true" I said glumly.

"Oh Bella" Alice and Rose both said simultaneously.

"First of all Bella, whatever you're thinking, stop it. You and Edward do belong together and I know for a fact that he cares for you deeply and wants to be apart of your life. So don't you dare think he's too good for you" she said sternly.

"I can't help it. It's the truth" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"God you two really do belong together!" Rose yelled making me and Alice jump.

"He thinks you're too good for him, you think he's too good for you. Geez you guys are living in one big freaking soap opera here! You both need to get over your self loathing crap and just be happy with each other. Forget about these stupid teasing games you guys are pulling on each other and tell each other how you feel" she said.

I sat there shocked and apparently Alice was shocked too. _He thinks he's too good for me? How could he think that?_

"Rose is right Bella. You need to tell him how you feel before he shuts down even more and it's too late. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him and honestly I've never seen him so happy like he has been these past couple days. You both deserve to be happy" she smiled.

"But I don't understand why was he so upset?" I asked.

"Bella, Edward has always been a gentlemen. The Edward you have just described to us is not the Edward we know. Not that it's a bad thing per say, but Edward isn't really experienced in this type of situation. He probably misinterpreted the signals and thought you didn't want him" Alice stated.

It all came crashing down on me. The way I said 'did you actually think you were going to see me in this', the way I stood with my hands on my hips, the way I stared at him. _Oh my god. He thought I hated him. I did give him mixed signals. I was teasing and he thought I was actually mad at him. He thought I tricked him, to show him I didn't want him. How could I have been so utterly stupid!_

"I have to talk to him. I have to tell him I don't hate him, that I was just teasing" I said getting up.

"Good for you" Rose said patting my shoulders.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. You'll see it will all work out" Alice said clasping her hands together.

"Wait you guys what if he doesn't want to talk to me? I don't even know where he went" I said.

"Bella of course he wants to talk to you, he's in love with you, and I know exactly where he is" Alice said.

"Okay I'm going to go pay for these and then we're off, we'll have to come back next week" Alice said and I groaned.

"Bella let me give you a piece of advice okay?" Rose asked. I nodded and waited for her to continue. _Of course I'd take advice from Rosalie who wouldn't?_

"You have to be subtle with Edward. He's not use to this at all. Like Alice said the Edward you've experienced is not the Edward we know. Hell I'm shocked at the stuff you told me. Some of those things he did are things I would expect Emmett to do. Which is good sign for you" she said smirking.

"How is that a good sign for me?" I asked, not following her logic.

"Well that means that it didn't take you very long to bring out this other side in Edward. We all want him to be happy, and he's been happy with you. It's been two days and the Debbie Downer, moping Edward we all knew was suddenly transformed into happy, fun, free Edward" she stated.

"He really does love you, you're apart of the family now, and it's up to you to fix this" she said hugging me.

I nodded at her and we walked off to the car to go find Edward, wherever he was.

**EPOV**

I sat on the bench in front of my piano in my room. My sanctuary. I let my fingers dance across the keys and I started to play. I closed my eyes as I poured all my emotions out in the form of music. It started off soft almost like a lullaby. As I was playing I remembered the first time I saw Bella at the restaurant. Her beauty captivated me instantly. I continued to play as I went through all my memories I had of Bella. I didn't even hear the music anymore, I was barely aware I was still playing.

I remembered most notably last night In this very spot. Me playing for her. I wanted to go back to that moment. I wanted to feel her perched beside me again as I played for her. I could almost feel her warmth next me and my heart clenched for her. My fingers stilled but eyes stayed closed. I was seeing her through the darkness of my closed eyes and I never wanted to open them for fear of never seeing her again.

"Edward" she sighed.

"Bella" I sighed back at her.

I could almost hear her. I thought I was losing my mind until I felt her tiny arms around me.

My eyes shot open and realized she was actually sitting beside me, hugging me, her cheek resting on my shoulder. I turned so I was facing her and she buried her face in my chest. I placed my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. _Please let this be real._

"I'm sorry" I heard her mumble. _Sorry? What the hell was she sorry for?_ I pulled away from her to look into her eyes. The were red, and puffy from crying, but she was as beautiful as ever.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward I'm sorry for tricking you like that, honestly I don't know what I was thinking I was just messing around and I'm sorry for sending you mixed signals" she said. My heart clenched even more when she said mixed signals. _I was wrong all along, she was just kidding around from the beginning. She never felt anything for me._

She must have noticed the broken hearted look on my face.

"Oh god, no Edward that's not what I meant. Arrgh I keep saying the wrong things. Okay here it goes" she said inhaling a breath.

"What I meant by the mixed signals comment was that I'm not mad at you, I apologize for tricking you and making you think that I was mad at you. Honestly I didn't even realize how it looked, that wasn't my intention at all. I was just teasing you, like you had teased me, and with that being said I'm calling a truce to this teasing war" she said extending her hand towards me. I chuckled at her, shook her hand and said truce back to her.

"Okay now that that's all cleared up, there's something else I want to tell you" she said. _Uh oh what now?_

"I know that we have only known each other for a short amount of time but I can't help the way I feel about you and what happened today just made me realize it even more. It broke my heart to see you so sad. You deserve nothing but happiness and I never want to see that look on your face again. All I wanted to do was run after you and tell you how much I love you" she said blushing.

_She loves me? She loves me!_

She was about to say something else but I silenced her. I put my hands on her face and brought her towards me. I crashed my lips into hers not as gently as I was going for, but I couldn't help all the emotion flowing through me. After her initial shock wore off, her lips molded in to mine. She relaxed into me and I wound my right hand into her silky hair. As soon as my hand found her hair, both her hands were in mine, massaging my scalp. I moaned slightly as she continued to massage my scalp.

I licked her bottom lip and she gasped a little bit so I took the opportunity and shoved my tongue into her depths. There were no words to describe how she tasted. It was like tasting ambrosia, the food for the Gods. My tongue tangled with hers and we both moaned at the feeling. Her tongue was like pure velvet against mine. Her mouth was so warm and inviting I thought I might just die from the pleasure. My imagination held nothing against the real thing. Reminding myself that we needed to breath I reluctantly pulled away from her.

If I thought she looked beautiful before I was wrong she looked like a pure goddess right now. Her eyes were half lidded, her pink lips were slightly swollen and her mouth was still partly open.

"Breathe Bella" I whispered.

That brought her out of her daze. She took a big intake of breath and opened her eyes to look at me. Her eyes were glazed over and I saw that familiar sparkle to them.

"Edward that was.." she attempted to say.

"Amazing, mind blowing, incredible" I said. No words could accurately describe our kiss.

"Those are understatements" she said giggling.

"Bella, love I'm sorry for acting like that" I said softly shaking my head.

She silenced me with a chaste kiss.

"No more apologizes, no more games, lets just be us" she stated.

I pulled her into my chest and drank her presence in. She sighed into my chest as I caressed her back and rested my chin onto her head.

"I love you too" I whispered to her.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes as I stroked her cheeks.

"I love you more than words can ever describe. I never want to be without you. You give meaning to my life" I said.

A tear spilled from her eye and I kissed it away immediately.

"Oh Edward" she sighed. "Promise me you'll never walk away like that again, no matter what, always talk to me" she said.

"I promise. Now that I have you I'm never letting you go, ever" I said and pulled her into my embrace again.

We held each other for I don't know how long until there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from Bella but kept one arm draped around her shoulder.

"Come in" I shouted not willing to get up away from Bella.

Alice peeked in and once she took in our position she started bouncing up and down.

"I'm so happy for you guys" she shrieked.

"Inside voice Ali" I said smirking at her. She smirked back at me knowing I was messing around with her.

"Was there something you needed Alice?" I asked.

"Oh right. I need your keys so I can load up your car with Bella's things" she asked.

"Ugh Alice can I just grab that stuff tomorrow after work, I really don't feel like lugging all that into my house tonight" Bella groaned.

"Bella you will not be lugging anything into your house, I will be lugging all your stuff into your house for you" I stated simply.

I threw Alice my keys and she bounced out of my room. Honestly I have no idea where that girl gets all of her energy from. She needs to bottle some of that up and sell it.

"Thank you" she said giving me another chaste kiss.

"Anytime" I replied.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you take me home soon, we'll unload all that baggage and I'll cook you dinner and we can watch a movie" she said.

"Sounds perfect, but you don't have to cook me dinner, love" I said.

"It's only fair, you've cooked for me, now let me return the favor" she said matter of factly.

I sighed. There was obviously no arguing with her, not that I wanted to, I just wanted to take of her.

"Okay how about a compromise. You can help" she stated.

"Gladly" I replied.

We walked downstairs and I retrieved my keys back from Alice and told her about our plans for the night. She grinned at me and told us to have a good night and that she would see us at work tomorrow.

When we arrived at Bella's she went to unlock her front door as I opened the trunk to get the bags. _Holy crap! How many stores did they go in?_

Bella came back to the car and noticed my expression.

"I told you, they're crazy!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"How many stores did you guys go in?" I asked grabbing some of the bags

"Two. Two stores, and your crazy pixie sister is supposedly dragging my ass back to the mall next week because we left early! The clothes she got me from one store surpass my entire wardrobe, why I need to go shopping again is beyond me" she ranted.

"I can't believe I'm volunteering this but, I'll go and save you from the wrath of Alice. It is kind of my fault that you're getting dragged into another shop trip" I shrugged.

She looked at me and gave me a big smile, one that I wanted to see plastered on her face all the time.

I grabbed as many bags as I could and made my way into her house.

"Where do you want these, love?" I asked not knowing where her bedroom was. I've never even been inside her house.

"In my room please" she said from behind me.

"Um and which door is your room? I haven't been inside your house yet" I asked.

"Oh yeah I guess you haven't. First door on the right" she said.

I opened the door and stepped into her room. Her room was beautiful. She had pale yellow walls with light blue lace curtains in her window. Her bed, which sat at the far side of the room, had a square oak frame with a large square headboard. It was draped in blue and yellow striped style bedding. She had a huge oak bookcase on the opposite side of her room filled with tons of books, some looking like they were first editions maybe. On the right side of that sat her desk which was covered in papers and her laptop. All in all this bedroom was Bella, very warm and inviting and beautiful.

I smiled at her and set the bags down beside her bed. She looked even more beautiful in her room. The sun was starting to set which cast off a bright orange glow through the curtains. There my Bella stood in front of me, her chocolate brown hair, shining, glowing from the orange. Her skin almost sparkled and my breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You just look so damn beautiful standing there, with the sun shining in on you. You really are an angel" I said smiling. She blushed immediately of course and I had to restrain myself from jumping her.

"Edward you don't have to keep saying stuff like that you know" she said looking down at the floor.

"You really don't see yourself clearly you know that?" I said making my way over to her. "And yes I do have to keep saying stuff like that because I want to and you deserve to be told how beautiful you are every second of every day" I said lifting her chin up to kiss her gently.

Her lips molded into mine perfectly and she wound her hands in my hair again. All too soon she pulled away from me before I could deepen the kiss.

"We should probably get the rest of the bags before we get too carried away" she said breathlessly.

"There's more?" I asked incredulously.

"Just a few. I'm scared to actually look to see what they bought me" she groaned.

"Weren't you with them when they bought everything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well while I was talking to Rose, Alice took it upon herself to gather up and pay for all the lingerie her and Rose picked out for me, and I never got a chance to see any of it or try it on. So I'm scared of what they picked out" she said with a shiver.

I chuckled at her. "I'll protect you" I whispered.

"Come on lover boy" she said taking my hand and pulling me out the door back towards the car.

"Lover boy? Is that my new nickname now?" I asked smirking at her.

"For now" she said with a giggle.

I grabbed the rest of the bags out of the car and made my way back to her bedroom. She had about 4 bags from Victoria's Secret and I couldn't help but wonder what my devious little sister bought for her.

I set the rest of the bags down with the others and plopped down on her bed.

"Wow that was my workout for the day" I chuckled.

She came and laid down next to me, our feet dangling off the bed as we lay on our backs staring at the ceiling. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous being alone with her, on her bed. Her hand found mine and I welcomed it. I shifted my head to the right to find her looking in my eyes, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Very. I don't want to get up" I said pulling her closer towards me. At that point her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"Well looks like we have to get up and get you fed" I said sitting up.

"What's on the menu chef swan?" I asked as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Um shit, I really hadn't thought about it" she mumbled.

"Well lets take a look at what you have" I said opening her refrigerator.

She came over beside me and pushed me out of the way.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I promised to make you dinner, now you sit down" she said pulling out the chair and pushing me into it. _Hmm I like feisty Bella_.

"You also promised that I could help" I retorted.

"I said you could help. I didn't say you could help cook" she said with that evil smirk.

"You can do the dishes lover boy" she giggled.

"You are a dangerous creature you know that?" I asked shocked. _Damn she got me_.

She giggled even more started pulling stuff out of the cupboards.

I watched, entranced as she flitted around the kitchen, grabbing random things. Honestly I couldn't care less what she made, I was enjoying myself watching her bend and stretch to grab things. I'm glad she tricked me into just sitting here.

She gathered up all the ingredients and made her way over the stove. She bent over to grab a pot and I couldn't help but stare openly at her perfect round ass. Yes that's my thing. I Edward Cullen am an ass man and Bella had the most perfect ass I have ever seen, and that was just with jeans on!

"Enjoying the view?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Immensely" I said smirking back at her.

She blushed and straightened up to get back to work. I couldn't just sit there anymore so I made my way over towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you making?" I whispered in her ear which caused her shiver.

"It's a surprise" she said.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

She laughed a little bit and shook her head. I peeked over her shoulder to get a better view and she gently jabbed me in the stomach.

"No peeking" she said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" I said and kissed her cheek. After kissing her cheek I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips to her and started kissing up and down her neck, earning a moan from her.

"You're dinner's going to burn if you keep that up" she said breathlessly.

"Let it. We'll order in" I said. _Screw the food. I want Bella for dinner._

"Edward please?" she whimpered. _Ugh her and that word. How could I deny her anything._

"Fine. I'll behave" I pouted.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie while I finish up. There's not a whole lot to pick from, but I'm sure you'll find something" she said.

I pulled away from her but not before getting in one last kiss on her cheek and made my way into her living room.

Her living room had a very homey feel to it. She had a brown suede couch set up right in front of her entertainment stand which held her generous sized television. I noticed the pictures that sat on the mantle of her fireplace in the far corner of the room and made my way over to get a better look at them.

The first one I noticed was Bella as a little baby. She had to have been the most adorable child I have ever seen. She laid there in the hospital crib in a little pink onesie. Her cheeks were pink and I let out a little chuckle. Her brown eyes sparkled and her head was already covered in a little bit of chocolate hair. What amazed me most though was how peaceful she was. She wasn't fussing, or crying. She was lying there looking like she was so content.

The second picture was one of her when she was about the age of 3 years old. She was with a woman with the same color hair as Bella's but it was shorter and a man with black hair and a mustache. I'm assuming these were her parents before they split up. Bella sat perched on her fathers lap and her mother was bent down to meet the camera at eye level. All were smiling but her father was smiling the widest. I remembered Bella telling me all about Charlie and Renee's relationship last night. After all those years Charlie still loved Renee.

The last picture was of Charlie in his police uniform. My heart clenched for Bella as I realized how hard it must have been for her to lose a parent. I couldn't imagine my life without Carlisle or Esme. After staring at the photographs for a couple minutes I realized I had yet to pick out a movie.

I made my way over to where her dvds were set up and began to browse through. She was right. She didn't have too many movies, but the ones she had were all incredibly great movies. I didn't have to look too hard to find the one I wanted to watch and it didn't surprise me that she had this movie.

I made my way back to the kitchen and found Bella swaying her tiny hips while stirring something that made my mouth water. I wasn't sure if my mouth was watering because of the intoxicating aroma coming from the pot, or the intoxicating presence of Bella swaying her hips back and forth.

"Find anything good?" she asked not taking her gaze away from the stove. _How did she know I was watching her?_

"Definitely" I answered still staring at her hips.

She turned around to find me staring at her and giggled.

"The movie, Edward. Did you find something?" she asked again.

"I did. I'm not surprised you have it. You have excellent taste, I just didn't know you were a fan" I said still not letting on to what movie I picked.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nope you'll just have to be patient and wait my love" I said making my way over to her.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and stood behind her again while she focused her attention back on whatever she was cooking.

"Mmm smells good. What is it?" I asked.

"You'll just have to be patient and wait my love" she mimicked back at me.

I chuckled at her and gave her a swat on the butt. She let out a little yelp and then giggled. I went back to my seat at the tiny table in her kitchen.

"Can I please help with something?" I begged.

"Fine. You can set the table if you want" she huffed.

"Thank you" I said getting up to look in her cupboards.

"Plates and such are on the left, silverware is in the drawer on the right" she said pointing to where she was talking about.

I found everything with ease and set the table up. I couldn't hide the smile as I thought of how normal this seemed for us. Less than three days ago I didn't even know this angel, now here I am setting the table for us as if we were an old married couple, and that idea alone made me the happiest man in the universe.

"Do you find setting the table that fun, or are you thinking of something else?" she asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am. How much my life has changed in two days. How happy I am" I said back to her while locking onto those beautiful brown orbs.

"My thoughts exactly" she murmured with a smile.

She got everything together and started to serve up dinner. I looked down at the plate and raised and eyebrow.

"What is this?" I said breathing in the delectable aroma

"It's called chicken carbonara. It's chicken with bucatini pasta in a bacon and parmesan cream sauce, topped with breadcrumbs" she said twirling some pasta on her fork.

_Wow._ When she said she was making me dinner I thought she was going to be making me burgers or something like that. This was a cuisine.

I twirled some pasta onto my fork and stuck a piece of the chicken and brought it to my lips. The flavor was unlike anything I have ever tasted. It was succulent, delicious, absolutely delectable! The only ever food I have had that tasted this magnificent was my sauce, and even then I'm not so sure my sauce could top this.

"Oh my god Bella, this is fantastic! No fantastic is an understatement. There are no words for this creation. Where did you learn to cook this?" I asked in shock.

"Family recipe" she shrugged as if it were nothing. "I told you I could cook" she said smirking.

"Yes you did, but you did not tell me that you were a better cook than I" I said.

"Please Edward! I am not a better cook than you. Emeril is not even a better cook than you" she said shaking her head.

"You have got to teach me how to make this" I said diving back into my food.

"I guess that would be acceptable, but remember this is a family recipe, so keep it on the down low" she said smiling.

"My lips are sealed, so to speak" I said stuffing my face with yet another bite. She giggled and continued to eat her food as well.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we savored our food. I made sure to chew my food 32 times so I could properly savor the taste. As I came upon the last bite I let out an audible sigh. I wasn't exactly still hungry but I wanted more of this.

"Maybe you shouldn't teach me how to make this" I said. She raised an eyebrow at me and waited for a response.

"I think if I know how to make this I'll probably gain a hundred pounds from eating this everyday" I said.

She laughed more loudly than normal and I raised both my eyebrows at her. Not that I didn't love the sound of her laughing, I just wondered why she thought it was that funny.

"I'm sorry. I just tried to picture you overweight and couldn't. I really don't think that's possible" she said shaking her head.

"Actually when I was a little boy I was chubby" I said in all honesty. I wasn't a fat kid, but I had a little pudge. Apparently the baby fat decided to stick on me until I hit puberty.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't slender like I am now. Apparently the baby fat hung on to me until I hit puberty" I said voicing my thoughts.

"That's so adorable" she said.

"How is that adorable?" I asked curiously. _Seriously would I ever be able to read her?_

"Cute little pudgy Edward. How could that not be adorable?" she giggled.

"You my dear are too adorable" I said to her.

"I'm going to have to ask your mom for some photos" she smirked.

"Are you serious? You want to see what I looked like when I was a pudgy kid?" I asked seriously.

"Yes. In fact I would like to see every photo there is of you." she said with a smile.

"Fine, but I get to see every photo of you as well" I smirked.

"Ugh you don't want to see those. Nothing special" she said with honesty in her voice.

"Nothing special! You really do not see yourself clearly at all. My heart nearly dropped to my stomach when I saw that baby picture of you" I said loudly.

"What baby picture?" she asked curiously.

"The ones on your mantle. You were the most adorable baby I have ever seen. I said it once and I'm going to keep saying it. You really are an angel" I said.

A tear trickled down her cheek and I arose from my chair to take her face in my hands. I kissed her tears away and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering if I had upset her.

"Nothing. These are happy tears. I just.. I'm so happy I found you" she whispered.

"Trust me when I say that the feeling is more than mutual my love" I whispered back.

We sat there for a few more moments and then pulled away from each other to clean up. She started placing the dishes in the sink and I grabbed her hand to pull her away.

"What?" she asked.

"If I remember correctly you said my job was to wash the dishes. Now sit that fantastic little butt of yours down and rest while I do this, please" I said and gave her another swat on the ass.

"You're so stubborn" she huffed.

"Not as stubborn as you, love" I said making a kissing face at her.

I hurriedly washed up and dried all the dishes before putting them back in there proper places. I turned around for the first time in minutes to find Bella staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing I just love watching you. You move so skillfully it makes me jealous a little bit" she said. I had to chuckle at her.

"Well feel free to ogle me as much as you want, as long as I can ogle you as much as I want" I said crookedly smiling at her.

Her face flushed red and her eyes gazed over. _Ugh if only I could read her mind._

"Shall we?" I asked extending my hand to hers to lead her towards the living room.

"What are we watching?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch.

I didn't answer. All I did was cozy up next to her and hit play. She let out a little gasp when she found out what movie I had chosen. Across the universe.

"This is my favorite movie" she said matter of factly.

"I didn't realize you were a Beatles fan" I said.

"Yes. Huge Beatle fan as a matter of fact. My dad was a huge fan and got me into listening to them. I remember when I was little my father use to sing Beatles songs to my mother and they would dance to some of them" she smiled.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" I asked

"Yes. Even though we weren't extremely close. I wasn't very fond of Forks, but I use to love coming here to spend time with Charlie. It made me sad to think of him here all by himself" she said looking over at his picture on the mantle.

"Even though I never knew your father I would bet that he really loved and appreciated you coming here to spend time with him. I'm sure he would be very proud of you right now" I said pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you. You don't understand how much that means to me" she whispered to me through her tears.

I brought her chin up with my index finger and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan" I said and then captured her lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen" she murmured against my lips.

I pulled away and we smiled at each other before returning our attention back to the movie.

"What's your favorite Beatles song?" she asked

"Hmm it's hard to say. I love so many of them" I answered.

"Name a couple"

"All my loving, I've just seen a face, Because, Something, Help!, Let it be, Eight days a week" I counted off.

"Eight days a week is my favorite" she gasped.

"Really?"

"It was my dads favorite, so it easily became my favorite" she smiled.

We continued to watch the movie, happily singing through all the songs together. When the part came on where they went to Mr. Kites circus we both looked at each other.

"Mind if I fast forward a bit?" she asked.

"Not at all. I guess you have to be high out of you mind to get this part" I chuckled.

I sat angled to the right with her laying on my chest with her knees curled up. I had my right arm draped around her tiny frame while my left hand played with her right hand on my chest. I had never been so comfortable in my entire life and was really dreading having to go home.

I saw her smile widen a little bit when they started singing Hey Jude.

"This is one of my favorite parts as well" I whispered.

"Really?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes it's nice. It's a happy ending even though it's not the end of the movie. It gives you hope that there's a happy ending for Jude and Lucy" I said.

She kissed my chest and even though it was clothed I still felt the burning on my skin.

The movie ended and I saw her try to stifle a yawn.

"Tired angel?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am" she sighed.

"Well it has been a very tiring day" I chuckled.

"Yes it has been, but it's been the best day of my life" she said sweetly.

"Mine as well" I sighed.

"I don't want you to leave" she sighed.

"I don't have to, if you don't want me to" I said trying to hide my eagerness and also nervousness.

She got up and grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. My heart started thumping and I was almost sure she could hear it. I was nervous. I tended to lose my control around Bella and I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want yet. Hell I don't even know what I want yet, but I think with everything moving so fast so quickly that sex should hold off. Not long though. I'm not sure I have that much self control.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking we should maybe talk about a few things" I said sitting down on her bed. She took a seat next to me and I suddenly got nervous again.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Oh nothings wrong, I just thought we should discuss um us, here, in the bedroom" I sputtered out nervously.

"Oh. _Ohh_" she said catching on to what I was referring to.

"I'm not trying to presume something is going to happen or anything like that. It's just that I kind of lose control when I'm with you and I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do" I said hurriedly.

"Edward I love you and like you said before all the feelings are mutual" she smiled.

My eyes widened at what she had just told me. _Bella lost control when she was with me? She wanted me just as I wanted her?_

"Oh" I said dumbly. _Oh Edward? You're hopeless._

"But" she started. _But? No buts, well maybe her butt. What the hell is wrong with me? _" I think we should wait just a little while. I mean this is all so fast. Not that I don't want to, because god knows I want to, it's just that I've never been with anyone before and I don't want to rush this. I love you with all my heart and I want it to be special for the both of us, not hurried because we can't control ourselves" she breathed out.

I let out a whoosh as she told me what she was thinking. I was relieved that she felt the same way I did. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. Perfect for us.

I smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.

"Love, I feel the exact same way. I want _our_ first time and our _first times _to be perfect for the both us. Not rushed" I smiled at her.

"I love it when you call me that" she breathed out.

"What?" I asked.

"Love. You keep calling me that. You even called me that before you told me you loved me" she said.

"Well I love you that you love that I call you love" I chuckled at her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"I wonder what Alice and Rose bought for me" she said.

She got up and grabbed the bags from Victoria's Secret and dumped them onto the bed. I felt like a kid at Christmas. There were thongs, and boy shorts, and lace, and baby dolls everywhere!

"Love, if wear that to bed you can kiss my self control goodbye" I said pointing to the negligee that she wore for me earlier.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen would we? Actually.." she trailed off.

"Bella" I warned. She giggled and started putting her stuff away.

"I was just seeing if they actually got something comfortable for me to wear to bed" she shrugged.

I noticed a pair of powder blue capri sweatpants laying amongst the pile along with a matching tank top.

"Here love, I think they did buy you something" I said holding up the matching sweats.

"Great, then I'm going to go change" she said taking them from my hand.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said before walking out the door.

I was suddenly plagued by a dilemma. I had nothing to wear. I normally just stripped down to my underwear but how would she react to that? I can't sleep in these tight jeans and I doubt she has anything for me to wear.

"You didn't exactly take my advice" she said coming back into the room in those adorable sweats.

"What advice?" I asked.

"I told you to make yourself comfortable. If anything you did the opposite. You look quite uncomfortable. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh um yeah I normally just sleep in my underwear and I wasn't sure if you were okay with that or not. I can't sleep in these jeans and I doubt you have anything big enough for me" I was rambling.

"Edward sleep how you normally sleep. I want you to be comfortable and I _really_ don't mind if you sleep in your underwear" she said raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled at her eagerness to get me somewhat naked. _Were we not just discussing how we wanted to wait? I'm about to throw that idea out the window._

I placed my hands at the hem of the shirt ready to pull it above my head when her hands covered mine.

"Would you mind terribly if I did that?" she asked sheepishly.

"By all means, love" I said. _As if I minded if she undressed me. Okay calm down Edward not a good time to sport an erection buddy._

Instead of taking the hem of the shirt she forced her hands underneath my shirt and gently started to rub my stomach muscles. I let out and a soft groan as she continued to explore my stomach. _She is absolutely trying to kill me._

She removed her hands and my body felt the loss of her touching me. I felt cold despite the fact I had a shirt on and just seconds ago my body was hot.

This time she grasped the hem of the shirt and tugged it upwards. I lifted my arms to help her ease the wretched fabric off of me and she let out a gasp as she eyed me shirtless for the first time.

She let her hands wander from my collarbone down to my navel and back up again. My body shuddered at her and I felt my stomach tighten up. She ran her finger from collarbone to collarbone and then she placed both hands over my pecs and started moving them in a circular motion. My body was fighting extremely hard not to get seriously aroused at what she was doing. She sighed and placed a kiss over my heart.

"You're perfect. A god amongst men" she breathed out.

"You do wonders for my ego, you know that?" I chuckled.

"Are you sure you were once chubby?" she giggled.

"Yes. I'm sure I didn't make up getting teased by kids for being chubby" I laughed.

She gasped and pulled away from me and I saw something flicker in her eyes. She was angry.

"Kids made fun of you?" she asked perplexed. I just nodded at her. It really didn't matter to me anymore.

"That's insane!" she shouted. _She was really angry about this?_

"Do they still live around here?" she asked.

"Um I think some do, maybe. I don't really remember Bella that was a long time ago and once I got to high school I wasn't teased anymore" I reminded her.

"Well I have half the mind to find those assholes and give them a piece of my mind" she muttered. I just started laughing at her.

"You find this humorous?" she asked still angry.

"I find your absurdity humorous. Bella that was ages ago and like I said they didn't pick on me anymore when I was in high school. Quite the opposite really, they all tried to kiss my ass. I was never one to have many friends. I liked to keep to myself despite the fact I could've probably had tons of friends" I shrugged.

"I don't understand why you're so upset by this" I questioned.

"I guess I'm just territorial. The thought of someone picking on you is just beyond me" she shrugged.

"I love you" I said. I didn't know what else to say to her. It was utterly absurd she should get so mad about this, but also utterly adorable. She felt the need to protect me, and I felt that need for her also. I put myself in her shoes for a moment and I thought about someone picking on Bella and understood immediately why she was angry.

I kissed the top of her head and went back to the present. I was still standing there with my shirt off. _Just one more obstacle in my way._

I put my hand to down to the top of my jeans and froze. _Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit!_ I completely forgot what I was wearing underneath my jeans. _Of all fucking things I would wear. Dammit! I really have to do laundry more often._ Bella being insanely observant, noticed my hesitation.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I forgot what I was wearing" I breathed out. She raised a very curious eyebrow at me.

"Please don't tell me you're wearing a speedo" she laughed.

"God no! It's just that I need to do laundry and the only clean pair of underwear I had just happens to be a gag from Emmett" I grumbled out and she laughed a little bit louder.

"Alright lets see" she said motioning her finger for me to undo my pants.

I blew out a breath and mumbled fine and pulled the button through the whole and unzipped my pants. I blew out another louder breath and threw my pants down my legs and stood there awkwardly with my arms crossed. Just as I suspected she busted out laughing hysterically. I buried my face in my hands and blushed more than I ever have in my entire life as she continued to laugh at me standing here in my gray boxer briefs that say 'little devil' on them with a picture of cartoon devil on the crotch. _At least I wasn't hard anymore, that would've been even worse._

"Emmett bought those for you?" she said in between laughs.

"Are you done?" I asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry" she giggled. "Sorry. Really I'm done" she promised.

"Yes Emmett bought these as a gag gift and I ran out of clean underwear" I mumbled. _God how embarrassing!_ The first time a woman has ever seen me in my underwear and she laughs hysterically at me. Not the reaction I was hoping for. _Sigh._

"Why would Emmett buy these for you?" she asked honestly curious.

"Emmett likes to brag about his…um…size and he thinks just because I'm his little brother, that he's larger than me. So he bought these as a gag gift" I said awkwardly.

"Aw don't be embarrassed my little devil" she chuckled out.

"Oh no! Lover boy is one thing do not start calling me little devil" I said horrified. _I would never live this down._ "And if you don't stop teasing me I'll just have to show you how not little this devil is" I said raising and eyebrow. _Oh that got her._

She gasped and her face flushed red. _Ha! Good. She wants to tease me, I'll show her._

"I love it when you blush" I whispered running my index finger along her cheek.

Her breath grew more ragged and she shuddered when my finger ran along her cheekbone.

"Why don't we lay down" I said in a husky tone.

I led her over to the bed and threw the covers back so we could settle in.

"What side do you want?" I asked.

"Right" she breathed out.

"Good I prefer the left" I smirked.

I got in and slid over to the left side and held out my arms for her to join me.

She got in and snuggled up towards me. She laid her head on my chest and put her right hand on my stomach right above my navel. I draped my right arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She started to move her hand around in little circular patterns and my breath hitched a little bit. I guess she took notice to that and she started to get a little braver. She took her index finger and swept it from hipbone to hipbone and I groaned.

"Bella you have no idea how good that feels" I moaned. She continued her movements and I couldn't control the inevitable reaction.

"Bella you have to stop that" I breathed out raggedly.

"Why? You just said so yourself that it feels good" she said.

"Exactly. You think to highly of my self control and if you don't stop, our agreement will go right out the window" I said.

"Just because we agreed not have sex yet doesn't mean we can't do other things" she mumbled out. I could feel her blush on my chest and I stopped breathing. _Was she saying what I think she's saying?_

I tilted her chin up off my chest and crushed my lips on hers. After her initial shock wore off she tried to scoot up towards my face more so she could have better access to my lips. I rolled her over trying to make it easier for us to kiss and found this position much more compromising.

She gasped when she realized our change in positions and I took the opportunity to let my tongue in her mouth. We both groaned at the contact of our velvety tongues tangling together and I became harder hearing her groan. I involuntarily bucked my hips and moaned loudly into my mouth.

She let her legs part and fall to either side of mine and I settled right in between her. I growled as my hardness came in contact with her heat and I felt my stomach fiercely tighten.

She gasped at the contact of feeling my erection against her hot center and bucked against me.

"God Bella" I groaned out. I let my lips fall to her neck realizing she needed to breathe. I sucked on her sensitive skin right below her ear and she bucked into me again. I let my tongue dart out to taste her skin and she whimpered. I placed open mouth kisses from her ear, down to her throat and back up again as she continued bucking her hips into mine.

"Bella" I meant for it to sound like a warning but it came out as a groan.

I placed my hands on her hips to still them and she eyed me curiously.

"Edward you're driving me crazy here" she gasped out. _She's right_. We didn't have to have sex but we could do many other things until then and what better time to start than now.

"You have too many clothes on" I growled at her and her expression changed from hurt back to aroused in a second.

She went to grab her tank top but I grabbed her hands to stop.

"I would very much like to do that part, love" I said.

I started mimicking her from early when she had taken my shirt off. I let my hands caress her smooth flat stomach before I started lifting her tank top further up her body. I nearly had a heart attack when I pulled her tank top up over her chest. _She wasn't wearing a bra! How could I have not known that earlier_? Her beautiful breasts exposed to me and only me for the first time made me harder than ever. She was beautiful, glorious, magnificent! Her sweet, pink nipples puckered for me and I moaned. She blushed and looked away from me and I realized she was probably embarrassed.

"Bella you are the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on. Please do not hide that beautiful face from me angel" I said to her. She smiled and returned her gaze back to me.

I pulled the tank top all the way off of her and kissed her sweetly before descending back down to my target area.

I trailed my kisses from her lips, down her chin gently nipping on it, then all the way down her throat until I got to her breastbone. I looked up at her seeing if this was okay and her eyes told me that it was indeed.

I kissed the top of her left breast and then let my tongue dart out to taste her. She gasped and tangled her hand in my hair, urging me on.

I flicked my tongue against her semi hard nipple and it hardened fully as I tasted her. _Good God she tasted amazing_. More amazing than anything I have ever tasted in my life. _Jesus if her nipple tasted this good I can't even imagine tasting her sweet juices._ I moaned at the thought and she moaned along with me as she felt the vibrations from my mouth.

I brought my left hand up to her right breast that was being neglected and started massaging it while still sucking on her left nipple. She was gasping and tugging at my hair while trying to buck her hips into mine to create friction. I twisted and pulled at her right nipple while I gently nipped at her left one.

"Edward please. I need more please" she gasped out.

I reluctantly pulled away from her sweet breasts and let both my hands curl around the hem of her sweatpants. I looked at her once more to make sure this was okay with her and she nodded at me.

I pulled them down her perfectly toned, smooth legs and got impossibly harder. She was wearing a pair of navy blue lace boy shorts that hung to her perfectly.

"I am very partial to this color on your skin you know" I said smirking up at her.

"I'll keep that in mind" she smiled back at me and wiggled her hips a little bit.

"You will be the death of me" I said matter of factly. _Seriously I think I might just die from this erection._ All of the blood in my body was flowing to one place and if I didn't get a release soon I feared I might just explode, and not in the good way I wanted to.

"What a way to go" she murmured.

I made my way back up her body and nestled back in between her legs. We both groaned louder than ever at this new contact. I felt how wet and warm she was through the lacey fabric and she bucked against me. _Ugh so good. More!_

"Definitely not little" she gasped out. I smirked against her neck and continue my assault upwards until I reached her lips.

We fell into a steady rhythm. I ground into her and she ground back into me. Our sounds of moaning and calling each others names filled the room.

"Unghh Bella you feel so good. So hot. So wet" I moaned out.

She whimpered and started grinding her hips into me wildly. She was reaching her release as was I, but I'll be damned if I cum first.

"Oh god Edward, yes!" she called.

She was tugging at my hair fiercely, almost to the point where she was pulling it out. _Screw it I don't care. This feels too good._ She dropped her hands from my head to my back and dug her nails into my flesh. _So. Fucking. Good!_ All too soon she stopped digging her nails into my back and let them wander down to my ass. She clutched it, hard, and then pulled me against her. _Fuck_. She was desperate for a release and so was I.

We both started grinding against each other harder and faster and I was hanging on by a thread. _Have. To. Make. Her. Cum. First._

I bent my head down and flicked my tongue out against her nipple again and she arched her back towards me. _Shit I can't hold out anymore._

"Cum for me Bella" I breathed out and then I bit down on her nipple, gently but that was enough.

"Edward!" she screamed and arched her back more as she came. I felt her juices drench her panties and I felt the hot cum soak through my boxers. _Fuck me__!_ The sight of her cumming was the most intoxicating vision I have ever seen before and at that, I let go also.

"Fuck Bella" I groaned out as I felt my hot cum spill out from me.

I slowed my movements as we came down from our highs and then stilled my hips as our breathing evened out.

I rolled off of her for fear of crushing her to death as my arms turned to jello.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"Again with the understatements" I chuckled.

"Well it's hard to express how you feel when there are no words in the universe to describe it" she said.

"I love you my angel, more than you will ever understand" I said to her pulling her up to lie on my chest.

"I love you too, Edward" she said yawning into my chest.

I chuckled at her and stroked her hair willing her to sleep.

"You are my life now" I whispered to her before I fell into the best sleep I've ever had before.

**A/N**

**Wow, so that was a long chapter huh? I hope I did the little lemon well. Give me your opinions. Also I had to throw in that little quote from the trailer at the end. Speaking of the trailer…wow! How many times have you watched it? LOL. I realized I said that the club scene would be in this chapter and obviously it isn't. It WILL be in the next chapter, which I will hopefully get out in the next couple weeks. Another thing, the dinner Bella made for Edward is a real dish at Olive Garden except for it has shrimp in it also. It's extremely good and you should try it if you get the chance. Lastly I threw in Across the Universe because it is one of my favorite movies and I am a huge Beatles fan. That is why the story is called eight days a week. It is one of many favorites but as I was listening one day the story just popped into my head and I ran with it. There will probably be more Beatles references along the way so get use to it and please do not flame saying The Beatles suck and what not. I value the fact that everyone has their own opinions but there's no need to criticize someone for liking certain things. Okay that being said please review and thank you very much for reading! **


	10. commando

**A/N**

**Ok these author notes are becoming quite repetitive aren't they? I'm so sorry for the huge lack of updates from me. It's been a crazy couple of months but still that's no excuse. What happens is I read so many fanfics that I kind of lose my 'voice' so to speak. Then I had about half of this written and had to stop and it was really hard to get back into the rhythm of finishing. This chapter is shorter than others but hopefully it wont disappoint. Remember it's rated M for a reason. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Now go have fun reading this citrus filled chapter.**

**EPOV**

There was a faint orange glow that flitted through the darkness of my closed eyelids.

I was having the most amazing dream of my angel and I.

_Bella was lying beneath me. Her beautiful exposed breasts were pressed into my bare chest. Her pink, perky nipples hardened against my pecks as I nestled on top of her. She was so warm. _

I could almost feel the warmth of her as I was awakening from this perfect dream. It felt so real. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and was met with an even brighter glow.

_This isn't my room. _My brain was trying to play catch up with what was going on. _Blue curtains. Yellow walls._ As I was trying to get a grip on reality when I heard my name.

"Edward," she murmured.

My eyes widened and my head jerked towards the sound of my name.

Bella was draped across my chest. Her hot breath was blowing against my neck as I had my right arm curled around her tiny shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She was still asleep.

_It wasn't a dream. Last night really happened!_

"Mmm Edward," she moaned.

I looked down at her again to see if she was awake. Her eyes were still closed but her breathing had become a little bit more ragged. Her arm tightened around me and her body tensed up.

_No way. She couldn't be. Could she?_

"Edward more," she whimpered.

_Yes she could. _She was having a sex dream about me_. Should I wake her? _

Even after what we shared last night it still felt wrong listening in on her private dreams. It felt even more wrong because I was getting hard from her moaning. Hell just the idea of her having a sex dream about me made me hard.

"Bella," I whispered to her.

She just moaned louder. _Oh sweet Jesus this is going to be difficult._

"Bella, love. Wake up," I said a little louder while gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm no," she groaned and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I chuckled at her and caressed her bare back. _Wait a minute. Bare back. Holy shit! She was still naked_. Well almost naked she still has her panties on. _Oh my god those panties. _I tried to fight the moan forming but it came out of my mouth.

"Something wrong?" she asked with her head still buried in neck.

_Mmm her hot breath against my neck feels so good. Just imagine how her hot breath would feel against…No! Stop thinking like that. Just calm yourself down._

"I'm fine," I choked out.

She finally lifted her head out of the crook of my neck and we locked eyes. _How is it possible for someone to get even more beautiful every minute?_

"Morning love," I whispered and bent my head down to kiss her. As my lips were about to touch hers she backed away. _What the fuck?_

"Morning breath," she said as she noticed my perplexed expression.

"Oh right. I'm sorry my breath must stink," I said and backed away from her face. _Duh Edward._

"Not you silly. I was talking about me. Your breath is fine," she giggled.

"Yeah? Well so is yours," I said and quickly captured her lips before she could argue.

_Morning breath? What morning breath? She tastes as sweet as ever._

The angle her head was at was making it difficult to kiss her properly so I pulled her on top of me so I could deepen the kiss. But as soon as I did that I remembered how seriously aroused I was and there is no way she could not feel it now. _Great job idiot!_

She gasped into my mouth and I knew that she had felt my very prominent erection against her stomach.

"Excited?" she giggled.

"That's your fault," I said smirking back at her.

"My fault? You're the one who just attacked me mister," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm I recall a certain someone having a very verbal dream about me," I said back at her.

"Oh no," she gasped buried her face in my chest. I could feel her blushing against my skin.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about love. I dream about you to," I said caressing her back.

"What did you hear?" she mumbled into my chest.

"Nothing much. I just heard you say my name. I woke you up before it went any further," I said.

"You woke me up?" she asked.

"Yes. It didn't feel right listening in on your private thoughts. But I couldn't help the reaction of what I did hear. Obviously," I said.

She picked her head up and looked at me with a wide smile on her face.

"You are the sweetest," kiss "most amazing," kiss "most wonderful," kiss "boyfriend ever," she said kissing me.

"Hmm well you my angel are the sweetest," kiss "most amazing," kiss "most wonderful," kiss "most beautiful," kiss "and sexiest," kiss "girlfriend in the entire world," I repeated to her and then kiss her properly.

Her lips molded to mine instantly and she sighed into my mouth. I licked at her bottom lip and she immediately allowed me to enter. My tongue dove into her depths and met hers instantly. I moaned at the contact of her velvet tongue tangling with mine and she moaned back into my mouth.

I was growing even more painfully hard as our tongues tangoed and I was quickly entering the point of no return. I reluctantly pulled away before I ripped her panties off and took her.

"Bella we should stop," I said breathlessly.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked equally breathless.

"I was getting to the point of no return and as much I would love to continue, we have work in a little bit," I reminded her.

"Oh shit. What time is it?" she asked jolting up.

"Relax love, it's only ten o'clock. But I have to run home and shower before work," I said.

"You know you could always keep me company and shower here," she said.

My dick instantly twitched at her words. _Was she suggesting we shower together? _

"Are you suggesting we shower together?" I asked. I had to be sure before I got my hopes up.

"Well it would save water. Plus you wouldn't have to go home, so that would save you gas," she said.

"Well when you put it that way, how could I possibly say no," I smirked. She giggled at me and rolled off to the side.

She got up from the bed and raised her arms above her head to stretch. I watched in complete amazement as her muscles in her back flexed. I let my eyes wander down to that perfect ass of hers. _Oh my god the things I want to do to her._

"Coming?" she purred.

"Almost," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm coming," I said quickly.

"You will be," I thought I heard her say.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she giggled and blushed.

_Oh yes she will be the death of me. _

I got out of bed and followed her towards the bathroom, my eyes fixated on her ass the entire time. _Mmm I get to see her completely nude in just a couple minutes. Okay calm down. Control yourself, Edward._

"Edward can you grab a couple towels out of the linen closet right over there, while I go turn on the water?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I answered.

_Okay Edward get a hold of yourself. Let her control things. Don't take it too far._

I grabbed the towels while trying to give myself a mental pep talk. I have no idea what to expect. Of course we agreed to wait to have sex, but we also agreed that just because we weren't going to have sex doesn't mean we couldn't explore each other. I still didn't know what was okay and what was off limits, so I'll just let her control things for now.

I made my way to the bathroom door and took a deep breath before opening it.

The bathroom was filled with steam already and I caught notice of Bella's panties on the floor.

_Damn it, I wanted to take those off._

I closed the door and set the towels on the counter.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind on the shower," she said peeking through the curtain.

"I see you started without me," I pouted.

She just giggled and closed the curtain.

I pulled down my boxer briefs and took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain and stepping in the shower.

_Oh dear sweet Jesus. _She had her back facing me giving me the most spectacular view of that perfect ass. So much for calming myself down. I was now supporting a massive erection and there was no hiding it now.

All reason flew out the window as I watched the water trickle down her perfect, creamy skin. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know I was looking forward to taking those panties off of you," I whispered huskily into her ear.

"I can go put them back on so you can take them off if you want," she purred.

"I'm not letting you go just yet. I'll just have to do it some other time," I said and licked her earlobe.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh you can count on it."

I let my hands drop to her hips and started rubbing circles on them. As I was rubbing her hips I nipped at her earlobe earning a load moan from her.

Her head fell back against my chest as my hands worked from her hips to her flat stomach. I moved my hands up towards her breasts and her breath hitched as my thumbs brushed her nipples. She bucked backwards into me as I pinched her nipple and immediately she gasped.

I moaned as her ass bucked right into my very hard, erect dick. Once I moaned she took it upon herself to buck into me once again. _Oh fuck she is seriously going to kill me. Bend her over and take her! No. No, you can do this. _I chanted in my head.

"Careful Bella. I only have so much self control," I moaned.

She turned around to face me and I nearly shot my load right then. _Holy fuck she's practically bare. _She just had a little strip of hair leading down towards her core.

I heard her gasp and I realized she must have looked at me. I tore my gaze away from her body and looked at her face for any sign telling me she was uncomfortable. She was staring at me with wide eyes. I cleared my throat and her eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Sorry," she blushed wildly and tried to avoid my gaze.

I put my finger under her chin and titled her head so she would meet my eyes again.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about love. We're both new at this. If you're uncomfortable just let me know," I said.

"It's not that. It's just that you're so big. I mean I felt how big you were last night but seeing you is different. Just umm.. Wow," she giggled nervously.

"You seriously do wonders for my ego," I chuckled.

I rubbed my thumb over her cheek and bent my head down to capture her lips. As soon as my lips touched hers something must have snapped in her. Her hands latched into my hair and she pressed her naked, wet body flush against mine. We both let out very audible groans as my bare erection pressed into her stomach.

She removed her right hand from my hair but kept the left one there, massaging my scalp. Her hand traveled from my collarbone down my chest and kept going downward.

I let my hands fall on her ass as her hand continued downwards towards her destination. She moaned into my mouth as I kneaded her cheeks. _Oh god I want to slap her ass so bad. Refrain, Edward. I doubt she would like if you spanked her._

I hissed and grasped her cheeks hard as she drug her index finger on the underneath of my cock, from base to tip.

"Did that hurt?" she asked misinterpreting my hiss.

"N-no. Definitely did not hurt," I stuttered out.

She gave me a very devious smile and ran her finger along my length again and my dick twitched in response. That must have been all the encouragement she needed because she wrapped her tiny hand around me and started to stroke me up and down, slowly.

"Ungh Bella. You feel s-so good," I moaned.

She continued to stroke me up and down, as I let my hands roam all over her beautiful body. My hands landed on her stomach and I started running my fingers from hipbone to hipbone, afraid to proceed down further not knowing if that's what she wanted.

"Edward," she breathed out.

"Hmm?"

"Touch me. Please" she moaned. She didn't have to tell me twice.

I let my right hand travel over the small line of hair down to her sweet bud. She gasped as I swept my finger along her very wet slit.

"Edward," she moaned.

My dick twitched again at the sound of her moaning my name as I was touching her and she started pumping me harder.

"Mmm Bella," I moaned. I had to focus my attention on her or else this would end very soon.

I let my fingers nestle on her soft bud and I started to rub her gently.

"Edward!" she gasped.

She began to pump me faster as I rubbed her clit a little faster. She grasped me a little tighter and then started twisting her hand while pumping me up and down and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck Bella. Oh my god that feels so good," I moaned

She grabbed my head and crashed her lips to mine. I pressed my thumb on her clit and rubbed her as I inserted my middle finger slowly inside her. _God she was so warm, and wet, and tight._ I couldn't even bring myself to imagine what it would be like to actually be inside her.

"Ungh Edward. Faster," she moaned. How could I deny her?

I inserted another finger in her and started to pump my fingers faster. Her hips were now bucking into my hand. She was begging for a release and I was damn close to mine. I remembered something Emmett once told me and decided to try it.

I curled my fingers inside her and started stroking her spot. She started to shake and moaned the loudest yet. I stroked her harder and circled her clit ferociously until she cried out.

"Edward I-I'm going.. I'm going to.. Fuck!" she screamed as she came on my hand.

Feeling her cum on my hand sent me over the edge and I shot my seed into her hand and on her stomach.

"Oh my god Bella," I managed to breathe out.

I molded my lips onto hers gently and poured all my emotion out.

We broke away from the kiss and held each other tightly.

"I love you," I said while caressing her back.

"I love you more," she sighed into my chest.

We finally got around to actually showering after our little morning excursion and I wasn't that surprised at how normal it felt to do such intimate things with her. Just like last night with setting the table and washing the dishes. You would think we had been together for years rather than days the way we were behaving with each other, but I couldn't care less.

I took it upon myself to wash Bella and I made damn sure not one spot on her perfect body was missed. I tried to object when she said it was my turn, but she wouldn't have any of that. She laughed furiously when I realized that the only soap she had was her freesia body wash and I would also have to use her strawberry shampoo. _Crap I hope it's not too noticeable._

"Aw you smell so pretty," she teased while sniffing my chest.

"Ha ha laugh it up. At least I get to smell you while I'm in my lonely kitchen all day," I pouted.

"How are so sweet all the time?" she sighed into my chest.

"Hmm just lucky I guess," I chuckled.

The water turned cold soon after so we reluctantly got out. I grabbed a fluffy towel off the counter, wrapped it around her shoulders and started to dry her off.

"There you go being all sweet again," she giggled.

"We wouldn't want you catching a cold now would we?" I smirked.

We dried off and went back to her room to get dressed for work.

I threw on my jeans, shirt and shoes on quickly and started to head towards her door.

"Where are you going?" she asked while digging clothes out.

"I have to go get my uniform out of my car, I'll be right back love" I smiled.

I walked out to my car, grabbed my uniform and just as I was about to close the door I noticed a black folded shirt on my backseat. _Where'd this come from?_ I held it up and noticed it was definitely a women's shirt. _Alice. Of course. Freaky little pixie. _I chuckled to myself and headed back in the house.

I walked in her room and immediately stopped short. Bella was standing there in a black lace bra and matching black lace boy shorts. _Oh god I love the way those panties look on her._

"I think this belongs to you," I choked out.

"Oh, my work shirk, thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Actually thank Alice. She must have put it in there when she put the bags in my car," I chuckled.

She threw her shirt on and I couldn't help the sad face I made when her beautiful body was covered up. She giggled as she saw my defeated face and decided to tease me further. I watched in almost slow motion as she sashayed across the room towards the closet. Then to make matters worse she bent over right in front of me as she put one leg into her pants, then the other and then slowly brought them up her creamy thighs. She wiggled her little ass right in front of me as she brought the pants to cover her ass and finally buttoned them up.

_Oh you want to tease me do you? Lets see how you like this then._

She turned around and smirked at me as if thinking 'I won this time'. _Wrong. _

I locked eyes with her as I brought my hands to the hem of shirt. I saw her eyes shift down to my hands quickly and then shoot back up to my eyes. _This is going to be fun. _

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly brought it up over my head. As soon as my shirt was off I went to lock eyes with her again, but her eyes were now focused on my bare chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was formed in that little 'o' shape as she openly stared at me. I brought her out of her trance though when I moved my hands to the button of my jeans.

"What are you doing?" she choked out.

"Changing my love. Are you okay?" I asked with a slight trace of humor in my voice.

She just nodded while staring at my stilled hands. My inner voice chuckled at her, but hell I would be gawking at her if she were doing this.

I pulled the button through the hole, threw the zipper down and shoved my jeans down my legs allowing my semi hard cock to spring forward. I heard her groan and I knew what she was looking at now.

Without meeting her gaze I grabbed my work pants and pulled them up legs. I put myself inside my pants and carefully zipped myself up. I heard her gasp this time and I looked up to see why.

She was staring at my crotch now with such intensity that I felt myself harden a little bit more. _Fuck._

"That's really not fair," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Commando?" she questioned. _Oh I get it now._

"Well my underwear is kind of, ahem dirty and we don't have time to wash them, so I don't have much of a choice," I shrugged. _So me going commando turns her on. Okay I'll keep that in mind._

"Is that a problem?" I asked smirking at her.

"No problem at all," she replied with her eyes narrowing at me. _Uh oh. What's she planning?_

After we got all of the teasing out of our systems, we headed off to work. The ride to work was peaceful. We drove in comfortable silence, holding hands the entire way there. When we arrived I hopped out and opened her car door for her.

"Forever the gentleman," she giggled.

"You love it," I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett's voice boomed and broke us out of our moment.

We both whirled around and came face to face with my family. Bella of course flushed bright red and looked down at the ground.

"Emmett hush. Leave these two love birds alone," my mom said with a huge smile on her face.

I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

I settled in to my normal routine. Cleaned. Cooked. Cleaned. Cooked. The kitchen seemed extra lonely today and I knew exactly why. I was without my Bella. She was only a door away yet I couldn't see her. Yet. She should be coming in shortly for lunch.

Just as I finished my thought the door opened and in walked my angel. I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello love. How's your day going so far?" I asked.

"Lonely," she replied while hugging me.

"Me too," I pouted.

"So what would you like for lunch today love?" I asked.

"Whatever you've prepared is fine by me," she said and gave me a peck on the lips.

We ate and talked about our plans for later, which had me eager for work to be over. During our conversation she kept giving me suggestive glances and that had me wondering what she really had planned later. Just as I was cleaning up our dishes she came up behind be and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You know I can't get the image of you in the shower out of my mind," she purred in my ear.

Her hot breath on my ear and neck made my pants grow tight. I placed my hands over hers and brought them up to kiss them.

"The next couple of hours are going to be torture without seeing you, especially knowing that you're going commando," she sighend. I chuckled at her. _I'm never wearing underwear again_.

"I'll be thinking of you love. Don't worry the next couple of hours will fly by and then I'll have you all to myself for the rest of the night," I said huskily.

She dropped her hands from mine and I felt her push something into pants pocket.

"Yes you'll definitely be thinking of me," she whispered and then nipped my earlobe.

I turned around just in time to see that sexy ass of hers walking out the door, giggling as she left.

I reached in my pocket to come in contact with something lacey. _No fucking way!_

I pulled out the exact same lace panties she was wearing this morning. I balled them up in fist resisting the urge to storm out there and fuck her in front of everyone.

_Oh my sweet Bella I hope you realize what you're in for._ I smirked at all the ideas running wild in my brain and shoved those panties back in my pocket.

Oh yes I am desperately eager for work to be over with for the day.

**A/N**

**Uh oh what's Edward have in store for Bella? Yeah and I know the club scene still isn't here yet, I'm having some troubles writing that out, probably because I hate clubs. Ha ha. But don't fret, next chapter hopefully. Okay so I was going to switch to Bella's point of view for the whole panty exchange thing, but honestly I cant find my Bella voice anymore. So I'm just going to stick to Edwards point of view from now I think. Speaking of Bella, I realize she is more forward but that's just how I see her in my head, for this story anyways. Review and let me know what you think of this other little lemon or lime whatever you want to call it. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story.**


End file.
